Sacrificio de Amor
by NanaCC
Summary: Tres años después de su separación en NY, Candy y Terry siguen con sus vidas. Terry se hunde poco a poco por su amor perdido, es Candy esta vez quien decide luchar por él.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrificio de amor

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tres largos años que habían parecido una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos se había podido olvidar de aquella triste despedida, sin una última mirada, sin un ultimo adiós. Candy había renunciado al amor de su vida al entregárselo a una persona que había perdido todo por el. ¿Podría ella llegar a mar así algún día? Solo el tiempo se lo diría.

Terrence Grandchester había perdido gran parte de su vida aquella noche... tenia un futuro promisorio, una brillante carrera y un reconocimiento a gran nivel. _"La estrella más brillante de Broadway"_, sin embargo, no tenia razón de vivir.

"Mi vida es una completa mentira. Vivo al lado de una mujer que no amo, a quien a veces desprecio por amarme tanto... Candy por qué no puedo olvidarte? Sigues en mi corazón y en mi alma de una forma tan profunda que nunca podré sacarte de mi ser" pensaba el actor mientras su mirada se perdía en la calle que daba a la ventana de su biblioteca, en su mansión de New York.

-Terry querido ¿en que piensas?- la voz melosa de Susana lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones

-En nada Susana, el estreno de la obra será pronto y los ensayos y la puesta en escena ocupan mi mente, eso es todo- le respondió el secamente, mientras se dirigía a un mini bar que tenia en la biblioteca y se servia una copa de whiskey.

-Pensé que dejarías de beber Terry- dijo ella cuidadosamente.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Terry y sabía lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser. A ella le preocupaba el estado de Terry, en lo que se había convertido en los últimos años. Después de desaparecer por algún tiempo, volvió con nuevos bríos, convirtiéndose en el gran actor que era hasta el momento, pero su problema con el alcohol iba en aumento. El daño físico y psicológico que estaba causándose a si mismo la hacia sentir culpable. Sabía que ella era la única causante de esta situación. Aún así, su egoísmo no la dejaba ver mas allá de lo que tenía en frente. Lo amaba y quería seguir teniéndolo a su lado aun a costa de su infelicidad. La de ambos.

-Susana no creo que sea de tu incumbencia si bebo o no. Si me disculpas voy a salir un rato, necesito despejarme para el ensayo de la mañana- Contestó Terrence dejando el vaso sobre una mesa y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Susana perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tres años atrás había perdido a su pecosa. A pesar del tiempo, el remordimiento no le permitía abandonar a Susana, si bien era cierto que no podía amarla. Nunca se había atrevido a poner una fecha de matrimonio, y si el tema surgía, él simplemente lo evadía. Había aprendido a ignorar a la madre de Susana, para quien ese matrimonio no sólo significaba la felicidad de su hija, si no una oportunidad de ascenso social. Para nadie en el mundo de Broadway era una novedad que Terry pertenecía a la más alta nobleza británica; si bien había renunciado a todos sus títulos. Aun así, la historia del hijo del duque que había declinado todos sus títulos para convertirse en actor, aunque tarde o temprano terminaría siendo un duque por su posición como primogénito, hacían de Terry un personaje casi principesco. Por esto mismo, la Sra. Marlowe no podía esperar el momento en que el matrimonio de su hija y Terry se llevara a cabo, y no imaginaba otra vida que no fuera la de noble, aún sabiendo que Terry nunca aceptaría el titulo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que el matrimonio se fuera abajo.

El muchacho caminaba por las calles de New York como lo hacia casi todas las noches. Su refugio era el mismo bar que había frecuentado desde que había terminado su relación con Candy. Ahogaba sus penas en ese lugar en compañía de Austin, un hombre ya entrado en años quien conocía a la perfección la historia de amor de Terry y rogaba secretamente que algún día pudiera recuperar su felicidad.

-Terry hijo! Llegas temprano esta noche- Lo recibió el hombre desde la barra, mientras sacaba un vaso y lo colocaba sobre la barra.

Hola Austin, sentía que me asfixiaba en casa y decidí venir mas temprano, como estas?-Respondió el joven sentándose frente al vaso.

-Algo ocupado, el estreno de tu obra empieza a traer gente de todas partes y el trabajo se pone pesado- Respondió Austin guiñando un ojo.-¿Lo de siempre muchacho?

-Si Austin, gracias.

-Te veo cabizbajo muchacho ¡más que siempre si es que es eso posible!-comentó el hombre preocupado- ¿hasta cuando seguirás pensando en esa chica?

-Hasta que muera Austin- respondió Terry mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en Lakewood, un par de hermosos ojos verdes miraban un jardín seco por el invierno. Los rosales habían muerto desde el otoño, pero Candy sabían que con la llegada de la primavera, las rosas florecerían más hermosas que nunca. El legado de Anthony seguía vivo a pesar del tiempo, sirviendo de consuelo a Candy en sus mejores y peores momentos.

-Terry...- dejo escapar en un susurro- ¿que será de ti amor mío? Aún no puedo olvidarte, por mas que pase el tiempo sigues presente en mi vida... solo espero que seas feliz con una mujer que te ama casi tanto o mas que yo...

-¿Que haces pequeña por que no estas dormida?- La voz de su protector, hermano y amigo la saco de sus cavilaciones. William Albert Andrey era el hombre que siempre estaba ahí para ella y parecía presentir en que momento Candy necesitaba mas de él.

-No podía dormir eso es todo- respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Que haces TU despierto? Creí que tendrías que trabajar mañana…

-TENGO que trabajar mañana-dijo el con un suspiro- a veces me gustaría volver a mi vida pasada Candy no sabes cuanto...- dijo melancólicamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca al fuego y ella por su parte se acurrucaba junto a él en el suelo.

La relación de Candy y Albert era tan fraternal que la gente no dudaba en que fueran hermanos. La tía Elroy se haba mostrado renuente al tener a Candy viviendo con ellos en la mansión, pero secretamente había aprendido a querer a esa pecosa que muy probablemente la mataría de un infarto con sus locuras, pero que era tan dulce con ella a pesar de todos sus desplantes del pasado. La tía se había encargado de hacer de ella una dama exigiéndole demasiado ciertamente, pero en el fondo orgullosa de haber educado a una muchacha que sabía llevar el apellido Andrey con tanta dignidad.

Candy miró al cansado Albert y le sonrió. Quería librarlo de todos esos pesares, si bien no sabia como y eso la entristecía. El verlo tan agobiado con el trabajo añorando su vida de viajero hacia recordar a Candy de un pasado al que ella secretamente también quería regresar.

-Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones Albert- dijo ella finalmente- unas vacaciones de reposo absoluto, nada de trabajo.

-Pues de eso quería hablarte precisamente pequeña.- dijo el con un dejo de seriedad en la voz que sorprendió a Candy.- tenemos algunos compromisos familiares que requieren que todos viajemos. Después de eso, me gustaría que me acompañaras a Escocia.

-"Compromisos familiares"- Repitió ella simulando un tono de seriedad-suenas tan formal- dijo ella divertida

-No es formalidad Candy, pero es algo importante y como familia debemos asistir

-No hay problema… y ¿dices que después de este compromiso iremos a Escocia?- Preguntó la rubia

-Así es- asintió Albert- creo que tu también necesitas algo de descanso mental, o esa cabecita estallará entre pensamientos...

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos y mirando al rubio fijamente.

-Me refiero Candy-respondió Albert tomando su mano- que es hora de que dejes de engañarte y trates de engañarme a mi...me refiero a que es hora que sigas con ti vida, así sea sin él.

-Candy lo miró asombrada... ¿seria posible que ella fuera tan transparente ante el?

-Albert yo...- Balbuceó ella-

-No digas nada Candy se lo que sientes y por eso quiero que vengas conmigo a Escocia para que te despejes y decidas lo mejor para ti... en cuanto al evento al que debemos asistir, es necesario que sepas antes de que te lo diga la tía abuela... será en New York..

-"New York!"pensó Candy alarmada- "volver a la ciudad donde esta él…. Con ella..."

-Quería decírtelo por que es necesario que vayas Candy- Continuó Albert seriamente. Siempre tienes una excusa o compromiso previo cuando debemos ir a New York, y siempre permito que te salgas con la tuya.

-No creo que el deber familiar tenga que llevarme hasta este punto Albert, yo no se si pueda...-Trató de defenderse Candy pero su tutor la detuvo.-Puedes Candy, por que no puedes seguir atada a los recuerdos y por que tienes que seguir con tu vida. Iremos a New York y enfrentaras tus demonios. Es hora de comenzar a vivir Candy...-Y diciendo estas palabras se retiro de la habitación, dejando a una consternada Candy pensando en sus palabras.

-No estoy dispuesta a tener que viajar en un vagón de segunda solo por que nadie se apresura- dijo Elisa con su usual tono despectivo- a veces pienso que Niel y yo somos los únicos de la familia que de verdad justificamos la regia educación que se nos ha dado- dijo mientras su hermano asentía

-¿Elisa te quieres callar?- decía Archie mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión poniéndose su abrigo- en todo caso ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-El baile de invierno de la Sociedad Escocesa es uno de los eventos mas importantes de la sociedad del país- Le respondió Elisa dándose importancia- y te recuerdo primo que también nosotros hacemos parte de esta familia.

-Desafortunadamente así es- dijo Archie en un susurro.

-Aunque te duela primito- le dijo Neil cínicamente

-¿Están todos listos? Pregunto la tía abuela quien bajaba también, ya preparada para viajar

-Aun no tía, faltan Albert y Candy- respondió Archie

-Me extraña por el tío William, el es muy puntual, pero no me asombra nada que la huérfana no tenga la mas mínima idea de puntualidad-Dijo Elisa inmediatamente. Aprovechaba de cualquier momento para descalificar a Candy frente a la Tía Elroy.

Archie iba a responderle pero Albert y Candy también aparecieron en las escaleras. Elisa carraspeo y bajo la voz... no era una novedad que le temía a Albert, pero mas aún, le molestaba la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con Candy. Elisa no era estúpida y sabia perfectamente que mientras Candy fuera protegida por el patriarca nada podría hacer.

-Perdón por el retraso- Se disculpó Albert mientras llevaba a Candy del brazo- será mejor que nos marchemos o perderemos el tren.

En la estación, George esperaba a la familia con todo preparado para el viaje. Por fortuna, Albert le había solicitado previamente compartimentos separados en el tren, por lo que Archie, Candy y Albert viajaron en uno y los Leagan con George y la tía Elroy viajaban en el otro.

Candy no podía dejar de pensar en un posible encuentro con Terrence, situación que la asustaba... sin embargo Albert le había dicho que no prolongarían su estancia por mucho tiempo, ya que la tía Elroy había decidido ir con ellos a Escocia. Solo viajarían ellos tres ya que los Leagan tenían compromisos en Chicago, para fortuna de Candy; y Archie debía continuar con sus estudios. Además él y Annie estaban terminando los preparativos de su matrimonio, que se llevaría a cabo al regreso de Escocia. Se habían comprometido en la primavera pasada, y Candy no podía estar más feliz por su amiga y hermana.

A pesar de que Archie y Albert buscaron por todos los medios posibles animar a Candy durante el viaje, la verdad es que la rubia no estaba del todo tranquila. Para ella era muy difícil viajar a la ciudad donde vivía Terry, muy posiblemente casado con Susana... la verdad es que en todo el tiempo que había pasado, Candy había evitado por todos los medios ver periódicos o escuchar los rumores y chismes acerca de él y su carrera. Por esta razón, temía tanto viajar a la ciudad donde el se encontraba, mas aún; la ciudad donde el era reconocido como una estrella y lo único que podía esperar Candy era viajar a Escocia lo mas pronto posible.

-Candy tienes que calmarte- le dijo Albert finalmente- no puedes pasarte el resto de la vida huyendo de un recuerdo.

-No te preocupes Candy- le dijo Archie cruzando los brazos, con su rostro absolutamente serio- nosotros estamos contigo y te apoyaremos, yo no pienso permitir que Grandchester te lastime de nuevo.

-Chicos les agradezco mucho pero entiendan- Respondió Candy. -La verdad es que aunque quiera y lo intente no he podido olvidarlo...- Se sinceró. -Sacrifique mi amor por Susana, porque de verdad ama a Terry, porque su vida entera se vino al piso por amor a el y ella no lo merecía. Pero no seria capaz de soportar verlos juntos, no podría! -dijo mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Archie y Albert se acercaron a consolarla, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que alguien había escuchado todo. Elisa quien se encontraba fuera del compartimiento sonreía maliciosamente... había encontrado la forma de lastimar a su rival y no la echaría a perder.

Mientras se acercaban a New York, el corazón de Candy parecía latir con más fuerza, como si quisiera avisarle que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Ella no sabia que el encuentro seria inevitable, y una prueba de amor la encontraría de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrificio de Amor

-Ese no mamá, el azul con cintas me gusta mas- decía Susana mientras su madre le ayudaba a escoger el vestido para el Baile de Invierno de la Sociedad Escocesa; evento que reunía a la más alta sociedad americana y se llevaría a cabo en New York. La gala además, recaudaba fondos para obras de caridad.

-Mamá quiero lucir hermosa esa noche, quiero que Terry se deslumbre al verme-Decía Susana mientras apreciaba los vestidos que su madre le mostraba.

-¿Estas segura que asistirá hija?- Respondió la señora Marlowe con una mirada interrogante a su hija. -Después de todo el no es muy dado a ese tipo de eventos y es bueno que una persona de su rango se deje ver en la fiesta. Tu como su futura esposa, debes estar con él y acompañarlo en todo momento.

-Claro que irá mamá- Respondió Susana convencida.- Robert se lo pidió de manera muy especial, lo mismo que la Sra. Baker. A punto de comenzar la obra es importante hacer publicidad previa. Es por eso que quiero lucir maravillosa, este evento reúne gente muy importante y nada me haría más feliz que ir junto a Terry- Dijo emocionada.

La Sra. Marlowe era demasiado ambiciosa y presionaba para celebrar el matrimonio entre Terry y Susana. Por lo mismo, el baile representaba para ella un paso para escalar posiciones y desenvolverse entre la mas alta sociedad. Se sentía orgullosa de su hija por poder lograr un matrimonio con el hijo de un noble, y con un poco de suerte ella se convertiría en un futuro en la madre de la Duquesa de Grandchester.

La llegada al hotel fue una bendición para la familia Andrey, quienes se hallaban agotados del viaje.

La familia ocupaba una inmensa suite en el último piso del lujoso hotel, que mas parecía un gran _penthouse_. Cada quien tenia una habitación propia, y compartían una espaciosa área social y una gran terraza desde donde podía apreciarse un maravilloso paisaje de Central Park y parte de la ciudad.

Los miembros de la familia se instalaron en sus habitaciones, mientras se refrescaban y preparaban para la cena.

Candy sentía que tenía un peso en el alma que no la dejaba desde que salió de Chicago. Decidió tomar un baño largo antes de la cena. La rubia se encontraba muy nerviosa y temía a la gala que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Si era un evento tan magno como todos decían, era seguro que podría encontrar a Terry o al menos saber de él entre los tantos corrillo de chismes del baile. Aun así, las palabras de Albert resonaban en su cabeza como un eco.

"Albert tiene razón, tengo que olvidarlo, tengo que seguir con mi vida... una vida que yo escogí sin el..."- Pensaba.

-Señorita- llamó una mucama al servicio de Candy asignada por el hotel- el Sr. Andrey la espera en el salón para tomar el té y hablar con usted.

La mucama se esmero en el arreglo de Candy, peino sus largos rizos en una media cola, dejando parte del cabello suelto sobre la espalda, y un abrigado pero sencillo vestido azul marino completaban su atuendo. Después de todo, acababan de llegar de viaje y esa noche seria estrictamente familiar.

Candy se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Albert distraído, mirando el imponente paisaje que se levantaba majestuoso frente a el. A pesar del frío invierno, la ciudad era sencillamente hermosa.

-Albert...- dijo ella en un susurro temiendo sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Pequeña- se giro el dedicándole una sonrisa- ven siéntate, necesito hablar contigo

Los dos tomaron asiento en un espacioso sillón junto a la chimenea. Albert miraba a Candy tratando de encontrar palabras para abordar el tema y ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente, con sus ojos dulces fijos en los del hombre. Finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Dime Albert, pasa algo?

-Si, si pasa algo y quiero que tu lo sepas antes de la fiesta...-Le respondió Albert mirándola seriamente.

-Dime- dijo ella temerosa.

-Es acerca de Terry…-Los temores de la muchacha se vieron confirmados cuando Albert dijo el nombre de Terry. Era algo muy grave seguramente, viendo la expresión del rubio y sobre todo el tono en su voz que la habían puesto nerviosa.

-Candy, sabes que a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, mi amistad con Terry no se ha debilitado, si no todo lo contrario. Hasta hace poco tiempo mantuvimos contacto pero la relación con Susana lo ha absorbido hasta el punto de convertirlo en otra persona; una persona para quien la vida ya no significa nada... Terry esta entregado a su carrera, manteniendo la fachada que todos conocen pero en realidad esta vacío por dentro y tiene como único consuelo su antiguo vicio, el licor... esto lo se por investigaciones que George se encargo de hacer desde que perdí el contacto con Terry... y me temo que las cosas no mejoran.

Candy miraba fijamente a Albert, sin ni siquiera pestañear. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba simplemente no podía creer que Terry, su Terry se estuviera dejando morir en vida.

-Si te digo todo esto pequeña- le dijo Albert luego de una corta pausa- es por que Terry muy probablemente se haga presente mañana en la gala... por esto mismo, tienes que ser fuerte por que no se si encontremos al mismo Terry de hace años y segundo no se hasta que punto este su estado de ánimo... más aún sabiendo que su compromiso con Susana es prácticamente un hecho.

Candy no sabia que decir o que pensar. Estaba Terry tan mal que se empeñaba en lastimarse de esa manera? Había sido ese sacrificio una buena idea después de todo? Su sentido del bien pero sobre todo su gran amor por el muchacho se pusieron alerta... ella no podía permitir que Terry acabara su vida se esa manera... pero tampoco podía llegar a su vida de repente, por que el daño seria mayor y para los dos.

-En que piensas pequeña?- le dijo Albert al verla tan abrumada

-En que creo que tendré que visitar a Susana Marlowe Albert. No creí volver a verla pero por él haré lo que sea... hace años me prometió hacerlo feliz y me asegurare de que así sea...

El día amaneció tan gris como el alma de Terry. Había pasado una noche más fuera de su casa. Austin hacia hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo pero sin éxito. Terry simplemente había dejado de preocuparse por si mismo. Si vida al lado de Susana era un fastidio, si bien el trataba de llevarla de forma cordial. El acoso de la madre de Susana para llevar a cabo el matrimonio lo hartaba sobre manera. La responsabilidad del accidente sin embargo pesaba aún sobre su conciencia como para cancelar ese matrimonio que lo hacia tan infeliz.

En su cama, daba mil vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño después de tan mala noche pero no lo lograba. Su corazón estaba desbocado y no lograba entender el por que. Finalmente se quedo dormido, con la imagen de su pecosa en sus sueños.

Mientras Terry dormía, del otro lado de la ciudad Candy se arreglaba para salir. Había decidido sin falta visitar a Susana Marlowe. Ella había renunciado a Terry por ella con la condición de que Susana intentara hacerlo feliz y era evidente que eso no había sucedido. La noche anterior Albert había tratado de detenerla por todos los medios

_-"Para que remover heridas del pasado Candy? Entiendo que lo ames tanto como para preocuparte pero para que buscarla a ella? No fue suficiente con haber renunciado a Terry? _

_-Lo amo Albert entiende- le dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas- ya una vez renuncie a el por amor es cierto pero crees que puedo aceptar que este así? Yo le deje el camino libre a Susana para que estuviera con él, lo justo es que ella lo haga feliz, lo justo es que ella luche por él, lo justo es..._

_-Lo justo es que tu no tengas que sacrificarte más Candy- le dijo Albert levantando la voz cosa que asombró a Candy- me niego a verte así, sufriendo por un amor que se fue, sufriendo por una relación ajena, tratando de enmendar las cosas de la manera equivocada... si tanto lo amas y tanto sufres la única solución es que lo busques, que seas tú quien luche por él, no puedes entenderlo? O lo buscas o renuncias a el para siempre."_

Las palabras de Albert aun resonaban en su cabeza, sin embargo Candy era tan testaruda como bondadosa. No podía siquiera imaginar llegar de nuevo a la vida de Terry y arrebatárselo a Susana, quien había dado todo por el... y lo había perdido todo. Lo justo era al menos brindarle algo de felicidad a una persona por quien Candy sentía la mas inmensa gratitud. Después de todo Susana le había salvado la vida a al gran amor de su vida.

Pero ¿valdría la pena acaso un sacrificio que estaba rompiendo en pedazos a Terry? Si el debía quedarse con Susana lo mejor seria lograr que el al menos estuviera tranquilo, que fuera feliz. Fue así como termino de decidirse. Busco sus cosas para dirigirse a hablar con Susana, a pesar de la promesa hecha años atrás, si ella habría de hacerse a un lado seria con la condición de la felicidad de Terrence.

Susana se encontraba algo inquieta esa mañana. Terry se mostraba cada día mas distante con ella, a pesar de que ella lo único que había hecho era amarlo.

Pero aun así, no había logrado ni el mas mínimo gesto de atención por parte del muchacho. Ella solo buscaba su aprobación en todo momento si bien había llegado a percibir algo de fastidio en la mirada de Terry, odio tal vez. Aun así ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Lucharía por ese amor a costa de lo que fuera.

La residencia Marlowe quedaba en un sector muy exclusivo de la ciudad, junto al Central Park. La madre de Susana había sido vehemente a la hora de pedir un lugar apropiado para colaborar con la recuperación de su hija y ese había sido uno de los primeros abusos cometidos contra Terry. Él; más por cargo de conciencia que por otra cosa había accedido al capricho de la mujer pero fue inflexible a la hora de aceptar la invitación a vivir con ellas, ya era suficiente aguantar a la señora todos los días para encima verla bajo el mismo techo. Mientras Susana leía en los periódicos acerca de las crónicas sociales, la fiesta de esa noche y la expectativa por el próximo estreno de la obra de Terry, su madre meditaba acerca de la situación. Ya era hora de finiquitar el asunto del matrimonio de su hija con Terrence. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente y era hora de poner punto final a la espera.

La mujer sabia sin embargo que tenia que presionar las cosas parta inclinar la balanza a su favor, de otra forma no lograría nada ya que ella sabia que Terry evitaba el tema anteponiendo su trabajo. El momento de anunciar el compromiso había llegado, y que mejor momento que el Baile de Invierno? La mujer sonrió malignamente. Esa noche seria SU noche.

El único sitio que Candy pudo pensar para ir a buscar la dirección de Susana era el teatro Stratford, aun a riesgo de encontrarse con Terry. Salió del hotel en uno de los carruajes asignados para la familia y se dirigió a Broadway. El día estaba frío y gris, y se veían pocas personas en las calles.

Candy miraba por la ventana el paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad, casas, comercio, y la hermosa vista del Central Park a pesar del invierno. El paisaje sin embargo cambio súbitamente al llegar a la calle de los teatros. Anuncios de opera, obras, ballet y demás estaban por todos los muros, grandes vallas anunciaban los próximos estrenos. La rubia no pudo evitar que sus ojos chocaran con una de las vallas mas grandes, que se encontraba imponenete sobre la fachada del teatro Stratford.

" **Karen Claise y Terrence Grandchester en OTELO, estreno próximamente"**

Candy no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento corriera por su cuerpo al ver el cartel que se alzaba ante ella mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. Se quedo estática mirando el retrato mientras pensaba

-"Cumpliste tu sueño querido Terry... te convertiste en un gran actor tal como siempre quisiste"- Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba con atención de cerca. Finalmente el hombre decidió acercarse a ella lentamente hasta detenerse junto a ella.

-Disculpe Srta. ¿Está usted bien?- la voz profunda del hombre más que curiosidad denotaba preocupación. Candy se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del hombre y retirándose una lagrima de su mejilla sonrió levemente.

-Si, si estoy bien le agradezco su preocupación- le dijo mientras notaba que el hombre parecía sobresaltado al verla como si la reconociera de alguna parte y sonreía levemente.

-Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Le agradezco pero busco a alguien que trabaje en el teatro

-Si es así, puedo ayudarla con mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Robert Hathaway y soy el director de la compañía Stratford.

-¿Es un honor conocerlo Sr. Hathaway!- le respondió ella sorprendida de tener frente a frente a quien a una gran figura del teatro, y era además jefe, director y gran amigo de Terry.

-Es a mi a quien le place conocerla finalmente Srta. Andrey

-Como sabe usted...

-Bueno, creo que tenemos amigos en común- dijo el hombre haciendo un guiño- y creo que su visita se deba precisamente por nuestro amigo verdad?

-Pues si... algo así Sr. Hathaway

-Robert Srta. Andrey, Llámeme Robert. Pero por favor, comienza a hacer frío, estamos en la mitad de la calle! Le apetecería tomarse una copa conmigo? Podemos ir a mi oficina del teatro si gusta, allí podremos charlar calmadamente.

-Agradezco su invitación Robert. Y por favor, llámeme usted Candy. Dejemos los formalismos de lado- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron al teatro.

-Buenos días Albert! Candy no esta contigo?- pregunto Archie quien se había levantado tarde y apenas bajaba a desayunar.

Albert se encontraba mirando por la gran ventana del hotel y parecía pensativo. Con un suspiro, se giro para mirar a Archie y le dijo suavemente

-Creo que nuestra pequeña tomo las riendas de su vida Archie

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que salió o a buscar su felicidad o a cerrar un capítulo de su vida. Solo ella lo sabe... y espero en verdad que tome la mejor decisión- le dijo a un atónito Archie quién no necesitaba explicación alguna acerca de la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrificio de amor

La espaciosa oficina de Robert Hathaway contrastaba con los estrechos y laberínticos pasillos del teatro por los que habían pasado anteriormente. Pasaron tras bambalinas, por los camerinos, por los depósitos del vestuario hasta llegar a la oficina. En cierta forma Candy se sentía feliz de recorrer esos lugares; después de todo era como ser parte del mundo de Terry el mundo que desde muy joven había soñado pertenecer.

Al llegar, Robert la invito a tomar asiento mientras él hacia lo propio. Era como si el hombre ya estuviera preparado de antemano para esa conversación. Finalmente rompió el silencio

-Debo confesarle Candy que hace mucho quería conocerla. No puedo negarle que la conozco más de lo que usted se imagina, aun si no nos habíamos visto nunca.

-No lo entiendo Sr. Hath… Robert, como es eso posible?

-Robert, llámeme Robert por favor. Debo decirle Candy que Terry es para mi como un hijo y yo soy uno de los principales testigos del dolor que le causo la separación de ustedes dos a ese muchacho. Lo vi devastado, sin ganas de vivir ni seguir adelante hasta que finalmente un día desapareció... nadie volvió a saber nada de él, ni siquiera Eleanor, su pobre madre quien estaba desesperada por no saber que había sido de su hijo. Finalmente, meses después de su desaparición Terry apareció frente a mi, pidiéndome una segunda oportunidad. A pesar de que la tristeza persistía en su mirada, le dio un nuevo rumbo a su carrera, convirtiéndose en quien es hoy. Sin embargo, Terry no tiene ningún tipo de alegría ni ganas de vivir. Es como si se hubiera convertido en un caracola, en el exterior es el famoso actor de Broadway, el hijo de un noble, que cuenta con atractivo y dinero pero dentro Terry parece estar vacío.

Candy simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar asombrada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Terry llevara tal sufrimiento por dentro. Robert tomo aire para luego añadir

-Si le digo esto Candy, es por que esa tristeza se debe a esa dura separación que tuvieron que enfrentar ustedes dos. La vida de Terry al lado de Susana no tiene sentido, si bien ella lo ama de forma obsesiva. Conozco su historia a la perfección y puedo decirle con total sinceridad que Terry la ama a usted como a nadie en la vida... y es en nombre de ese amor que le pido Candy que luche por el, que lo ayude. El en este momento se esta hundiendo sin saberlo, en una vida sin sentido y llena de desolación. Solo usted puede sacarlo de esa oscuridad Candy

-Robert ya había oído algo con respecto a Terry- dijo ella finalmente con un hilo de voz- al principio venia al teatro con la intención de buscar la dirección de Susana Marlowe para pedirle que lo ayudara, que lo hiciera feliz y tratara de hacer lo posible por ese amor que le tiene... pero sus palabras Robert me han dado un impulso que no creí sentir nunca. Mis sentimientos hacia Terry jamás han cambiado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Y voy a luchar por el, no solo por el, por sacarlo de ese estado si no por mi, por que sacrifiqué mi amor sin pensar en el daño que nos estaba causando a Terry, a Susana y a mi... – y alzando la mirada le dijo- Robert voy a luchar por el por que lo amo, por que el lo es todo para mi y su sufrimiento es también mío... no voy a permitir que Terry este en esta situación, hare hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de esa tristeza, la misma que me ha acompañado a mi todo este tiempo sin el.

-Candy, ese muchacho es muy especial para mi, le repito es casi como un hijo y precisamente por eso le agradezco lo que hace, búsquelo y busquen juntos su felicidad que los dos se la merecen. En cuanto a Susana... bueno el amor requiere ciertos sacrificios y si de verdad lo ama tanto lo dejara libre...

-Dígame donde puedo encontrarla Robert por favor

-Claro, le daré su dirección Candy, la encontrara en su casa... Susana vive con su madre, una persona manipuladora y ambiciosa, espero que no le haga pasar un mal rato

-Robert, no sabe cuanto le agradezco sus palabras, su preocupación por Terry... el es muy afortunado en contar con usted

-Candy yo lo único que quiero es volver a ver a ese muchacho que parecía no temerle a nada, que llego persiguiendo sus sueños con el único propósito de estar de nuevo con usted. Espero que ese sueño pueda cumplirse muy pronto.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, y Robert la acompaño a la salida donde la esperaba el carruaje. Mientras observaba como se alejaba el hombre pensó

-"No será fácil Candy, nada fácil. Pero sé que el amor de ustedes es fuerte y la vida les esta dando una segunda oportunidad. Solo ruego que Susana entienda razones y su madre no se interponga, si no las cosas serán mas difíciles aún"

Susana había salido con su enfermera ese día ya que su madre se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de la fiesta de esa noche. Salieron donde la modista para retocar el vestido que usaría Susana esa noche, pero Susana no le había dicho a su madre que planeaba visitar a Terry. La muchacha quería asegurarse de contar con él esa noche, quería ser la envidia de todas; estar radiante para el y dejar por sentado que era suyo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Llego a la mansión de Eleanor, donde Terry se había instalado temporalmente después de hacer las paces con su madre y donde podía sentirse a gusto y evitar el acoso de la madre de Susana.

La muchacha se bajó del auto que Terry había puesto a disposición de ella; con ayuda de su enfermera quien la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y tocaron la puerta.

Fue Margareth, confidente y ama de llaves de Eleanor por años quien les abrió la puerta. Así como su patrona, Margareth sentía disgusto hacia las Marlowe ya que las dos sabían que ellas eran causa importante de la situación de "su niño" como ella cariñosamente llamaba a Terry.

-Buenos días Margareth- le dijo Susana algo arrogante. A pesar de ser la confidente de Eleanor, seguía siendo una sirvienta a los ojos de Susana- ¿se encuentra levantado Terry?

-Mi niño no se levanta aun y ya sabe usted como se pone si lo despiertan

-Lo se, aun así es urgente que hable con él- dijo mientras le hacia una seña a su enfermera para que llevara la silla dentro de la casa. Margareth no pudo evitar un suspiro de disgusto

-Lo siento Srta. Pero no seré yo quien despierte a mi niño- dijo Margareth tajante.

-Si yo pudiera subir lo haría Margareth, pero no puedo hacerlo, evidentemente. Haz el favor de despertarlo y decirle que vine a verlo y vine a hablar con él. ¡Enseguida!- puntualizó Susana arrogante.

-Lo siento Susana pero eso no será posible- la voz de Eleanor Baker, suave pero firme sobresalto a Susana- mi hijo está descansando y no le gusta ser molestado, ya lo sabes. Si gustas puedes volver mas tarde

-Sra. Baker... si no le molesta quisiera esperarlo- le dijo ella un poco cohibida. No solía mostrarse tan impertinente frente a Eleanor. Sabia que ella no era del agrado de la mujer y la gran influencia que tenia sobre Terry, por lo que trataba por todos los medios de mostrarse sumisa frente a ella con el único propósito de ganársela- me gustaría ultimar detalles para esta noche y estar un rato con el

-Tendremos que esperar a que el despierte entonces, pasa por favor- dijo Eleanor con fingida amabilidad, preguntándose hasta cuando tendrían que tolerar ella y su hijo esa situación.

Por fin Candy llego a la casa de la familia Marlowe. El sitio era muy lujoso y grande para ser la vivienda de solo dos mujeres. Subió los escalones de la entrada y tocó el timbre. Una mucama le abrió la puerta y le pregunto

-Busco a la Srta. Susana Marlowe, se encuentra ella en casa?

-La Srta. Marlowe esta donde la modista pero su gusta usted la madre de la Srta. esta en casa puede esperarla con ella mientras tanto

-Muy bien, esperare gracias-Respondió Candy decidida

-¿A quien debo anunciar a la señora?

-Dígale que Candice White Andrey desea hablar con ella por favor.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de la casa de las Marlowe, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Susana cuando le dijera lo que tenia que decirle. Para ella era muy difícil romper la promesa hecha años atrás, pero era mas difícil aun tener que escuchar lo que le habían contado Albert y Robert. Enterarse de lo que había sido de Terry había sido muy difícil, pero ella no lo dejaría hundirse, por ese gran amor que ella sentía no lo dejaría caer.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entro la Sra. Marlowe, más prepotente que nunca mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza. La rubia se puso de pie inmediatamente entro la señora, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada de profunda angustia y algo parecido a rencor que le daba la mujer. Aun así, la rubia no se dejo intimidar y decidió romper el silencio

-Buenos días Sra. Marlowe, espero no ser inoportuna

-No lo es, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende mucho verla en mi casa. Nunca espere volverla a ver.

A pesar de que Candy había salvado a su hija la misma noche en que ella y Terry se separaron, la Sra. Marlowe tenia muy presente que ella era la principal causa del sufrimiento de su hija, ya que no ignoraba que Terry no había logrado olvidarla, al contrario parecía que el amor por la rubia se incrementaba día tras día; y era eso precisamente lo que truncaba los planes de la mujer. Se asombro demasiado al verla, ya que la recordaba como una niña de coletas en el pelo y mas bien sencilla, pero la mujer parada frente a ella era toda una dama; de modales distinguidos y estudiados y gran porte. La Sra. Marlowe siempre había asumido que Candy era una simple enfermera y se sorprendió demasiado al saber que la muchacha ostentaba uno de los apellidos mas poderosos del país.

-Siéntese por favor- le dijo la mujer finalmente mientras ella hacia lo mismo- debo confesarle que su visita me preocupa y me agobia al mismo tiempo ya que no debe tratarse de una visita social o me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto Sra. Marlowe- le respondió Candy seriamente. No sabia por que pero la mujer no le daba confianza- he venido a hablar con su hija a cerca de un asunto que nos concierne a las dos

-¿Terrence supongo, no es así?

-En efecto - Asintió la rubia

¿Y puedo saber de que se trata el asunto?-Preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Preferiría hablarlo con su hija si no es molestia.

-Susana no se encuentra en este momento, pero creo que no esta demás decirle que su visita no tiene sentido alguno para mi. Creo que es necesario decirle que mi hija y Terrence contraerán matrimonio próximamente, tal y como usted le pidió a mi hija que fuera. Perdóneme señorita pero no veo objeto alguno a esta visita cuando usted misma prometió hacerse a un lado por la felicidad de mi hija, quien, debo recordarle, sacrifico su vida entera por Terrence.

-Un sacrificio admirable debo admitirlo y se lo agradezco a su hija de corazón, pero que no le ha traído felicidad a nadie señora- respondió Candy firmemente.

-Aun así, no creo que esto sea problema suyo señorita. Usted se hizo a un lado y lo que pase ahora o deje de pasar no es asunto suyo. Mi hija y su prometido son muy felices y realmente no entiend...

Disculpe Señora- interrumpió Candy- Pero eso no es lo que se me ha dicho y le repito, preferiría hablar de este asunto con su hija directamente.

La mujer no sabia que hacer o decir. La presencia de esa joven la intimidaba y la molestaba, temía que ella pudiera arruinar sus planes y decidió jugarse el todo por el todo

-Mi hija se encuentra con Terrence en este momento. Falta muy poco para anunciar su matrimonio y ellos se encuentran preparándolo todo. Le repito señorita, nada tiene que decir o hacer acá. Lo mejor es que se retire y olvide este asunto de una vez por todas. Haga usted lo que haga o diga lo que diga, ese matrimonio es un hecho. Y no es usted nadie para impedirlo, en especial cuando fue usted quien se hizo a un lado por la felicidad de mi hija- respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie.

A Pesar de sus palabras, Candy sabia cual era la realidad de las cosas. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la situación no tenia sentido alguno por lo que decidió retirarse. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Susana después.

-Sra. Marlowe me retiro, pero no deje de decirle a su hija que la busco. Acá esta la dirección de mi hotel, le ruego que le diga que me busque lo antes posible

-No creo que eso suceda, aun así se lo diré. Buenos días

-Buenos días señora.- le dijo la rubia y acto seguido salio de la habitación.

La mujer quedo pensativa en la sala. Era evidente que la rubia tenia planes específicos con respecto a Terry por lo que le preocupaba que esa circunstancia arruinara sus planes. Estaba decidido, anunciaría el matrimonio de su hija esa misma noche en la fiesta, así no habría lugar a dudas.

-"Después de esto Terrence tendrá que asumir la responsabilidad de una vez por todas o soportar el escándalo".- pensó la mujer con malicia-" Y como están las cosas, esto no seria nada conveniente. Su obra esta próxima a estrenarse, y está en la cúspide de su carrera. Lo siento enfermera pero te alejare de Terrence de cualquier manera posible, no arruinarás mis planes" Se dijo la señora maliciosamente.

-Entonces asistirás con mi hijo al Baile de Invierno Susana?- pregunto Eleanor sin interés, mientras servía el té a Susana. La había hecho pasar a su elegante salón de estar, mientras esperaban que Terry bajara.

-Así es Sra. Baker, no veo la hora de que llegue la fiesta, precisamente estaba con la modista y...

Mientras la muchacha hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre su vestido, Eleanor no podía dejar de pensar en la real situación. Susana era una persona intransigente y podía notar q se valía de su situación para manipular a todos. Debía reconocer que Susana Marlowe seguía siendo una excelente actriz. Y le dolía ver como manipulaba a su hijo a su antojo, a sabiendas que él se sentía responsable del accidente.

-Me alegro por ti querida- le respondió Eleanor cuando Susana terminó de hablar. En ese momento la figura imponente de Terry apareció por las escaleras y no disimulo un gesto de disgusto al ver a Susana desde tan temprano

-Terry querido ¿cómo amaneces?- le pregunto Susana con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Muy bien Susana gracias, buenos días mamá, hola Margareth.-Respondió Terry tomando asiento en la mesa.

-¿Buenos días hijo quieres desayunar?-le preguntó su madre amorosamente.

-Solo un café gracias, debo ir al teatro- respondió secamente, mientras Margareth iba por el café.

-Terry- Susana comenzó a hablar emocionada-quiero que hablemos de la fiesta de esta noche, ya esta todo listo, la modista está terminando de arreglar mi vestido y no veo la hora de...

-Susana-la interrumpió Terry- sabes perfectamente que si voy es solo porque Robert me lo pidió y no por diversión. Haré acto de presencia un rato y luego me iré. No veo la necesidad de que vayas conmigo, si quieres ve con tu madre y disfruta de la fiesta- le dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Pero Terry es contigo con quien quiero ir- Respondió ella caprichosamente-quiero que estemos juntos, que pasemos una velada agradable, que...

-Ya te lo dije Susana, yo iré solamente un rato. Si quieres quedarte sabes que el chofer esta a tu disposición, habla con tu madre.

-Muy bien Terry, como tu digas- dijo la muchacha fingiendo resignación. Después de todo no haría una de sus escenas delante de Eleanor. Ya lo haría cambiar de opinión, al menos ya sabia que iría con ella y así fuera por un rato se luciría con el.

-Bien, iré al teatro, te veré mas tarde Susana- dijo Terry levantándose. Besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Si querido, te espero. Yo también me retiro,, tengo que preparar todo para esta noche- Susana hizo señas a la enfermera para que la ayudara con su silla.

Los dos salieron al tiempo, Terry en su auto rumbo al teatro y Susana para su casa. Eleanor quien se había quedado mirando por la ventana pensativa, se decía a si misma que su hijo no merecía vivir esa tortura. Si al menos Susana fuera otra persona... pero no aun así ella sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía el corazón de su hijo.

Se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba hacia unos minutos y tomo distraídamente el periódico que había llegado esa mañana. Se puso a ojearlo distraídamente hasta que un articulo llamo su atención. La mujer sonrió para si misma mientras Margarteh entraba con el café de Terry

-Se ha ido mi niño señora? Preguntó Margareth decepcionada.

-Así es Margareth. Salió para el teatro- Respondió Elenanor con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa y tomaba una taza del café que Margarth acababa de traer.

-Ha leído algo interesante en el periódico Sra. Eleanor? Se le ve contenta...-Preguntó la mucama con curiosidad, mientras le entregaba a su patrona la azucarera.

-Parece que el destino empieza a ponerse de parte de mi hijo Margareth. Tal vez esta noche las cosas cambien para bien en la vida de Terry…mis ruegos han sido escuchados.- dijo mientras miraba de reojo el artículo que acababa de leer sobre la mesa.

COMIENZA EL EVENTO DE LA TEMPORADA EN NEW YORK

"_El Baile de Invierno de la Sociedad Escocesa de New York, el acontecimiento mas importante por estas fechas en la ciudad y que preside la sociedad escocesa instalada en los Estados Unidos, se engalanará con las mas prestigiosas celebridades y familias de América. Además de las personas mas importantes de la sociedad y el espectáculo de la ciudad de New York, contaremos con la presencia de políticos, empresarios y e importantes miembros de la sociedad escocesa-americana. _

_Se ha confirmado la presencia desde Boston del heredero Paul Rafferty, del senador Jackson y su esposa, el ministro Andersen y el Gobernador de Massachussets._

_También contaremos con la presencia de la familia Mc Dugall, escoceses instalados en Cannecticutt, el Conde Buchannan quien asiste directamente desde Edimburgo, El Dr. Jonathan Fergusson y su esposa y el joven patriarca de la familia Andrey, quien se ha convertido en uno de los personajes mas importantes del país y quien asistirá junto con su familia._

_La gala contara además..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrificio de amor

De regreso a su hotel, Candy se encontró con Albert y Archie quienes la esperaban expectantes. Aun así, la muchacha les dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a saludarlos pero no les dijo una sola palabra y ellos respetaron su silencio. Se dirigió a su habitación donde Emily la esperaba para ayudarla a cambiarse para el almuerzo.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con la familia completa, la tía Elroy, los Leagan, Archie y Albert. Se sentaron y mientras les servían la tía abuela comenzó con sus advertencias de rigor acerca de la fiesta de la noche.

-Espero que se comporten a la altura de las circunstancias- les advirtió severa a sus sobrinos- Como familia descendiente de escoceses que somos, tenemos una invitación especial y tenemos que saber ostentar nuestra herencia y apellido. No está de mas decirles que espero el mejor comportamiento de todos y cada uno de ustedes

-No es a nosotros quien debes decirnos tía abuela- dijo Elisa mirando directamente a Candy quien a pesar del comentario no se dio por aludida

-Silencio Elisa- le dijo Albert sin siquiera mirarla, a sabiendas que solo sus palabras eran necesarias para ponerla en su lugar. En efecto, la muchacha se calló pero siguió dirigiendo a Candy miradas de profundo rencor.

Después del almuerzo la familia se dirigió a descansar, cosa que Albert aprovecho para hablar con su pupila a solas. Quería saber si finalmente había logrado tomar una decisión y había hablado con Susana Marlowe.

-A ti no puedo ocultarte nada Albert- le dijo la muchacha cuando ya habían tomado asiento en el lugar apartado de la suite, donde podían hablar cómodamente

-Hablaste con ella Candy?

-No, hablé con Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía de teatro y me dijo lo mismo que tu. Sus palabras me terminaron de convencer y fui a buscar a Susana pero no estaba, me atendió su madre quien me aseguro que los dos están bien y a punto de casarse, aunque en realidad estoy segura que quería que me fuera lo antes posible. Esa mujer me miraba de una manera extraña, como si yo representara una amenaza para ella.

-Bueno, muy seguramente esa mujer espera que todo favorezca a su hija.

-Buscare a Terry, Albert- Dijo Candy seriamente.

-Estas completamente segura Candy?- pregunto Albert posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-Muy segura- le dijo ella decidida - es hora de recuperar no sólo mi felicidad si no también a Terry, el Terry con sueños, con ganas de vivir; el hombre de quien me enamore

-Pues bien Candy, tu sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea y por tu felicidad y la de Terry, espero que todo resulte bien. Ya sabes donde buscarlo?

-Bueno... espero encontrarlo esta noche. Si no es así, lo buscare mañana a primera hora. Quiero hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-Espero que tengas suerte esta noche Candy, aunque es probable que la encuentres a ella también, no?

-Es posible si, pero de esa manera las cosas quedaran aún más claras. Bueno creo que es hora de empezar a prepararme sabes como es la tía abuela con estas cosas.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Albert con cansancio- Quería que me pusiera el kilt1 desde esta mañana- dijo entre risas, mientras salían de la habitación-Archie tuvo que esconderse para evitarla.

-Hijo estas listo?- preguntó Eleanor a Terry mientras entraba a su habitación. El muchacho estaba frente al espejo, terminando de arreglar su corbata.

-Casi mama, de aquí tengo que salir por Susana y salgo directo a la fiesta ¿tu que harás?- dijo, volviendo su mirada a su madre quien se encontraba hermosa esa noche con un vestido de un suave lila que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel.

-Pienso llegar temprano a la gala hijo, espero encontrarme con alguien allá.

-¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?- pregunto el muchacho mientras se ponía el saco de su frac.

-Lo sabrás en su momento hijo, te veo allá- le dijo mientras le daba un beso y salía de la habitación, dejando a un Terry extrañado de las palabras de su madre. –Debe tratarse de algún pretendiente- pensó Terry, y decidió olvidar el asunto. Se mostraba mas huraño que siempre esa noche, sabia lo que significaba que asistiera a la fiesta, por que ayudaba de alguna manera a promocionar la obra que estrenaría próximamente. Sin embargo, ese tipo de eventos no lo entusiasmaban en lo mas mínimo, y prefería evitarlos cada vez que podía. Y si a eso sumaba que Susana y la Sra. Marlowe asistirían para lucirlo como siempre, hacían que el muchacho perdiera mas aun las pocas ganas que tenia de asistir al baile. Con un suspiro salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la residencia de las Marlowe.

La magnifica construcción donde se celebraría el Baile de Invierno, estaba engalanada de una manera impactante y ostentosa. La Sociedad Escocesa reúnia a las familias escocesas radicadas en los Estados Unidos y organizaba eventos con regularidad para caridad. El Baile de Invierno era uno de los eventos más tradicionales y conservaba las tradiciones típicas esocesas, por lo que las familias con herencia de éste país vestían sus kilts y prendas típicas. El Baile además, se había convertido en un referente de la sociedad, y las familias más importantes de la sociedad americana, la política y el espectáculo eran invitadas. Era por así decirlo, el evento más importante de la temporada newyorkina.

La familia Andrey fue una de las primeras en llegar. Todos los Andrey, sin excepción, vestían prendas escocesas. Mientras que Albert, Archie y Neil vestían el tradicional kilt hecho con el tartán verde y rojo de la familia, la tía Elroy, Candy y Elisa vestían sobre sus vestidos una banda diagonal hecha del mismo tartán. El de Candy iba sujeto con el broche del aguila y la rosa que representaba a la familia.

Candy entro del brazo de Archie, ya que Albert como cabeza de familia tenia que saludar a varios de los presente. La tía abuela estaba con los Leagan quienes se sentaron con ella en espera del inicio del baile.

Elisa rogaba que Terry y su prometida asistieran al baile, para poder así llevar a cabo el plan que venia fraguando desde que oyó a Candy confesar a Archie y Albert que aún amaba a Terry. Neil por su parte, estaba embelesado con Candy, quien estaba particularmente hermosa esa noche y lamentaba que sus planes de desposarla en el pasado no hubieran llegado a su final. A pesar del tiempo, Neil no olvidaba que Candy lo habia rechazado y Albert había impedido su boda con ella; se encontraba extasiado con la visión de la muchacha, maldiciendo su suerte al no poder hacerla suya. Su hermana no pudo evitar ver el gesto en el rostro de su hermano y sonrió con malicia

-Aún no olvidas a la huérfana verdad?- le preguntó a su hermano con displicencia.

-No se de que hablas Elisa- le respondió el tomando un trago

-Lo sabes perfectamente Neil. No has logrado olvidar la humillación que significo ser rechazado por esa hospiciana de quinta. Pero deberías buscar tu oportunidad no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Neil con fastidio. Su hermana siempre planeaba infinidad de estrategias para humillar a Candy.

-La huérfana no ha logrado olvidar a Terrence Grandchester, la oí diciéndoselo a Albert hace poco. Y no dudo que el asista esta noche. Que te parece si nos divertimos con ellos un rato?

-Eso hermanita- le respondió el con una maligna sonrisa- me parece perfecto.

Del otro lado del salón, Candy charlaba animadamente con Archie sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada. Muchísima gente se hacia presente en el salón, pero aun no habían señales de Terry. Finalmente, Albert se reunió con ellos y no pudo evitar ver a Candy mirando hacia la entrada con un gesto ansioso. Le sonrió con cariño, dándole a entender que se tranquilizara y ella no pudo evitar responderle de la misma forma. Aun así, no podía evitar seguir mirando a la entrada.

De repente, Candy vio una figura femenina que se acercaba a ellos desde otro lado del salón. La rubia sonrió al reconocer a Eleanor Baker, quien la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

-Candy querida, que gusto verte!- dijo Eleanor emocionada abrazando a Candy.

Lo mismo digo Sra. Baker, es un placer verla de nuevo- dijo Candy respondiendo el abrazo. Permítame presentarle a mi tutor; William Andrey y mi primo Archibald Cornwell

Buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos caballeros- saludó Eleanor

El placer es nuestro Sra. Baker- le respondió Albert galante.

Archie simplemente estaba embelesado con ella. No entendía como Candy conocía a su amor platónico de siempre y no se lo había dicho. Saludo a Eleanor tímidamente mientras Candy lo miraba divertido.

-Candy ¿me permites un minuto? Quisiera hablar contigo si no es molestia- Dijo Eleanor dirigiéndose a Candy

-Por supuesto que no Sra.-Respondió Candy amablemente.

Eleanor Candy, llámame simplemente Eleanor- Le sonrió.

Disculpándose con los muchachos, Candy y Eleanor se dirigieron a un rincón despejado del salón, donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

-Candy es bueno verte, de verdad me alegra muchísimo. Luces realmente hermosa esta noche.

-Lo mismo le digo Eleanor, luce usted espléndida.

Creo que sabes de que quiero hablarte no es verdad?- le dijo Eleanor yendo directamente al grano.

-Lo se y antes de que diga algo quiero decirle que no tiene nada por que preocuparse. Se perfectamente lo que esta sucediendo y quiero que sepa Eleanor que he decidido luchar por Terry, no importan las circunstancias.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Candy- le dijo Eleanor conmovida- la verdad es que llevo años rezando por que tu y Terry sean felices y estén por fin juntos. Pero Susana es una persona difícil y a pesar de todo mi hijo tiene una gran sentido de responsabilidad para con ella.

-Si de verdad lo ama Eleanor, entenderá. Yo lo sacrifique nuestro amor a costa de una felicidad que no llegara nunca. Creo que tanto Terry como yo merecemos una segunda oportunidad- respondió Candy aun mas decidida.

-Gracias Candy, como madre es lo único que puedo decirte.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Eleanor.-Le respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Terry hizo su aparición en el salón. Susana estaba junto a el luciendo radiante. Había llevado sus muletas para no llamar tanto la atención. Practicaba con ellas durante su tratamiento, y había decidido llevarlas esa noche como sorpresa a Terry.

La Sra. Marlowe iba unos pasos detrás de ellos. Terry comenzó a saludar brevemente a los anfitriones mientras se dirigían a su mesa. Finalmente llegaron, y ayudo a sentar a Susana mientras buscaba a su madre con la mirada. Era Eleanor quien en cierta forma le ayudaba a llevar esas veladas de forma mas llevadera.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Candy lo miraba casi en shock. El hombre que estaba ahí distaba de ser el muchacho que había dejado en New York años atrás. Con el tiempo había endurecido sus facciones, estaba mas alto y si podía ser posible estaba mucho mas guapo. No pudo evitar notar; sin embargo; un dejo de melancolía y tristeza en su mirada.

-Candy, voy a reunirme con mi hijo- le dijo Eleanor sacándola de su s pensamientos.

-En cuanto se presente la oportunidad hablare con el Eleanor.

Eleanor le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y se dirigió hacia Terry. Albert llego junto a Candy y le pregunto:

-Estas lista pequeña?

Estoy lista Albert, es hora de luchar por mi amor.-Dijo Candy con decisión.

El baile acababa de dar inicio. Terry había dejado a Susana y a su madre en la mesa correspondiente a los miembros de la compañía Strattford y se encontró con su madre, quien se dirigía a el. Terry estaba mas serio que nunca, era claro que le molestaba estar en esos eventos.

Que tienes? Se que te aburren estos eventos pero al menos podrías disimular un poco no crees?- Le dijo Eleanor mientras arreglaba la corbata de su hijo.

Que quieres que haga mama? Me molesta esta superficialidad pero mas aun me molesta venir con su madre y Susana. No se por que se empeñan tanto en venir a este tipo de cosas.

Creo que Susana no quiere perder la oportunidad de lucirse ante los demás contigo.- le dijo Eleanor sinceramente mientras Terry tomaba un trago que le ofrecía un mesero y se lo tomaba de un solo trago.- hijo ten cuidado con la bebida por Dios, no me canso de repetirlo

Y yo me canso de escucharlo madre- le dijo el mirándola fríamente y volviendo su mirada hacia la pista de baile donde se encontraban varias parejas bailando. Finalmente dijo- saldré un momento a la terraza, no tardo. ¿Podrías quedarte con Susana un momento?

Muy bien, te espero- fue lo único que dijo Eleanor.

La mujer busco a Candy con la mirada y le hizo un gesto que la muchacha entendió perfectamente al ver a Terry dirigirse hacia la terraza. Sin dudarlo dos veces fue lentamente tras de el, sin imaginarse que unos ojos azules observaban la escena con pánico. Susana no podía creer que su rival se encontrara allí. Su madre se encontraba hablando con unas amistades y no pudo localizarla para que la ayudara antes que sucediera algo que lamentar, Eleanor sin embargo, fue mas rápida y se sentó junto a ella tratando de entablar conversación, para que Candy y Terry dispusieran de todo el tiempo posible.

Susana que hermosa te ves esta noche!

Eh... gracias señora, debo decirle que usted también luce fabulosa- Eleanor no pudo evitar ver la turbación y la preocupación en los ojos de la rubia. – discúlpeme Sra. Baker; ha visto usted a mi madre?

No querida lo siento, pero yo te haré compañía mientras vuelve, no te importa verdad?

Po... por supuesto que no, le agradezco- dijo la muchacha sin convicción, mientras Eleanor comenzaba una charla intrascendente. Buscaba por todos los medios ganar tiempo, el tiempo necesario para que su hijo recuperara su felicidad.

Mientras, Terry fumaba en el silencio de la terraza. Parecía no notar en frió que se apoderaba de el poco a poco. Pensaba en esa fatídica noche, tres años atrás... la noche en que Candy lo había dejado, sin mirar atrás, sin poder ver sus ojos por ultima vez.

Candy...- dijo en susurro

Terry...

El muchacho se sobresalto, pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar el aroma a rosas que se había apoderado del ambiente, mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba lentamente a el. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente, con aquellos ojos con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo, aquel rostro que había ansiado ver por tres largos años.

Candy en verdad eres tu?- le pregunto a la joven quien se encontraba tan asombrada como el.

Si Terry, soy yo- le dijo ella dulcemente, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

El silencio entre los dos era evidente, mientras los dos se estudiaban mutuamente sin poder alejar la mirada del otro. Finalmente fue Candy quién rompió ese silencio.

Como estás? Me he enterado que tu obra está pronto a salir. Es lo que se comenta en la fiesta, el Gobernador decía que…

Vaya pecosa, que solemne te has vuelto- le respondió el con media sonrisa, mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo- No pensé que este circulo terminara por atraparte.

No juegues… estoy acá por que necesito hablar contigo, pero no en esta terraza... Hace frío, no entiendo por que fumas aún.

Quieres ir a otro lugar?- preguntó el con doble sentido usando su cinismo de siempre y apagando el cigarrillo.

Terry no juegues y escúchame- lo miró suplicante.

Candy- dijo el muchacho tornándose serio de repente- no se que es lo que tengas que hablar conmigo pero seré sincero. Llevo tres años en que lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar en ti, en lo que hubiera sido si el destino hubiera sido consecuente, en lo diferente que hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiera pasado lo que paso. Si vienes a asegurarte que he cumplido mi parte del trato, la respuesta es...

Una mentira Terry- lo interrumpió la muchacha decidida a hacerse escuchar- se que no eres feliz y no lograras hacer feliz a Susana. Si he venido a hablar contigo es por que durante este tiempo yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, te he seguido aman...-no terminó la frase. Bajó la cabeza para tomar un respiro. Después de todo nunca había abierto su corazón frente a Terry y era algo difícil. Tomando aire y levantando de nuevo su rostro continuó- te he seguido queriendo. Me di cuenta que esta situación ha sido un completo error y con la decisión que tomamos solo estamos haciéndonos infelices… los tres. Es por eso que...

Pero no pudo terminar por que una carcajada del muchacho la interrumpió

La decisión que tomamos? Candy permíteme recordarte que fuiste tu quien tomo esa decisión, sin consultarme y sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Estoy atado a Susana mas por cargo de conciencia que por otra cosa... pero fuiste tu quién me hizo ver esta situación como una responsabilidad que debía asumir en pago a Susana por haberme salvado la vida. y ahora vienes a decirme que me quieres y ¿que más? ¿Quieres volver conmigo pecosa? ¿Quieres darle la espalada a realidad?

Terry lo único que quiero...lo único que quiero es verte bien ¿crees que no me he enterado de lo que has hecho con tu vida? ¿crees que no he sabido que le has dado la espalda a la vida, a tus sueños y te has entregado al alcohol, sin que te importe nada mas?

Un destello de furia se reflejo en los ojos de Terry mientras se acercaba a Candy y la tomaba por los brazos mientras ella se asombraba de la reacción del muchacho.

Entonces ¿has venido por que me tienes lastima Candy? ¿Has venido a salvarme cuando lo único por lo que de verdad sufro es por ti? Yo no necesito tu compasión, ni la de nadie entiendes?- le dijo mientras la tomaba mas fuerte de los brazos, de forma tal que la acercaba mas a él.

Candy entendió tarde que con sus palabras habían herido el gran orgullo de Terry. El muchacho no había cambiado nada de su carácter. Levantó la mirada y lo miro directamente a esos ojos azules que en ese momento estaban como el mar embravecido. El joven pudo ver algo de temor en los ojos de Candy, si bien esta última no retiró la mirada de la suya. Candy decidió jugársela.

¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi Terrence?- le dijo zafándose bruscamente de los brazos del muchacho- ¿crees que acaso no he sufrido? ¿Y que no sufro al saber que estas acabando con tu vida de esta manera? Aún a costa de romper con mi promesa Terrence Grandchester no voy a verte hundido, por que te amo... te amo mas que a mi vida, yo...y bajando la voz le dijo casi en susurro- te sigo amando a pesar del tiempo y la distancia Terry…

El muchacho simplemente no sabia que decir o pensar. Nunca, ni en sus mas descabellados sueños se había imaginado que su pecosa llegaría a decirle esto. sin vacilar, se acerco a ella quien ya empezaba a temblar por el frió que hacia y acercándose a ella, la toma suavemente por la cintura y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. No pensó en Susana, ni pensó en la fiesta. Simplemente vivía el momento.

Candy, yo también te amo, te he amado siempre- y acercándola a el de manera que sus cuerpos quedaran uno frente al otro, la beso; como siempre había soñado, teniéndola así, entre sus brazos, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse y solo parecía que ellos eran únicos en el mundo.

1 El **kilt** es la prenda más típica de Escocia. Consiste en una falda, pero tiene la peculiaridad de que la visten los hombres (utilizada en la actualidad sólo para las grandes ocasiones como bodas, convenciones, etc.). Ref .com


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrificio de amor

En el salón todo era fiesta y regocijo, pero el alma de Susana parecía romperse de la angustia al saber a Terry y a Candy juntos, desde hacia mas de 15 minutos los jóvenes habían dejado el salón y no habían vuelto a entrar. Eleanor estaba cumpliendo con su papel de acompañante de la mejor manera, sin contar con que su fama tarde o temprano le reclamaría ocupaciones.

Sra. Baker, que honor volver a verla

Alcalde Jhonson, el placer es todo mío como está usted-Dijo poniéndose de pie para saludar al Alcalde.

Muy bien Sra. Muy bien entregado al trabajo como podrá imaginarse usted. Podría acompañarme a la mesa de allá? Unas amistades de Atlanta mueren por conocerla y la esperan.

Disculpe Sr. Jhonson- le respondió Eleanor titubeando- pero estoy acompañando a mi nuera, no creo q sea conveniente dejarla sola y...

No se preocupe señora!- respondió Susana casi de inmediato aprovechando la situación- yo la esperare aquí no se preocupe

No se diga mas entonces!- respondió el Sr. Jhonson ofreciendo su brazo a Eleanor quien sabia no podía hacer la grosería de negarse al alcalde. Se levanto de la mesa y tomando el brazo del hombre le dijo a Susana- no tardo querida, espérame.

Susana vio como la mujer se alejaba, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente y empezó a saludar a las personas que se encontraban allá, tomo sus muletas y poniéndose de pie se dirigió lentamente pero con firmeza a la terraza, sin saber que le esperaba.

Candy y Terry se habían fundido con ese beso. Era una sensación nueva para ambos, ya que era un beso de amor, de ese amor que les había sido negado por una cruel jugada del destino.

Candy se sentía perdida en los brazos de Terry. El muchacho la besaba exigente, apasionado y la rubia sintió que aquella pasión le decía sin palabras que jamás podría volver a separarse de el.

Tan ensimismados estaban en ese beso que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Susana, de cómo los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas, y menos aun del gesto de impotencia, de rabia pero sobre todo de derrota que se apodero del rostro de la muchacha. Aun así, decidió tomar las cosas con dignidad y firmeza la situación y simplemente decidió enfrentarlos.

Terry, Candy... – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Los muchachos se separaron bruscamente al verse descubiertos y mas aun por Susana. De todas maneras Susana estaba aparentemente mucho mas tranquila de lo que podría pensarse ante esta situación.

Susana creo q te debo una explicación- le dijo Terry con seriedad

No Terry, todo lo contrario. En cierta forma estaba preparada para esto. es mas que obvio que tu nunca has dejado de amar a Candy... Aun así nunca espere que rompieras tu promesa Candy- dijo la rubia mirando a Candy directamente a los ojos y con un dejo de rencor en la voz que fue obvio para todos.

Susana este no es el lugar para hablar hace frío y puede hacerte mal- repondío Candy turbada, pero con sincera preocupación.

Candy si de verdad te preocuparas por mi no me harías tanto daño como lo estas haciendo en este momento- le respondió Susana alzando la voz cosa que molesto a Terry sobremanera

Susana, Candy tiene razón este no es el lugar ni el momento, entremos por favor. Ya habrá tiempo para discutir esto después. Pero Susana no iba a quedarse tan tranquila, y atacó a Candy por ultima vez

Se perfectamente cual es tu intención Candy pero no lo lograras, Terry y yo tenemos un compromiso, tu mas que nadie lo sabes, fuiste tu quien se hizo a un lado... es muy tarde para ti...

Susana- le respondió Candy tranquilamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos- recuerdo bien que te hice una promesa es cierta, con la condición de hacer feliz a Terry. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de esa decisión. Es mejor dejar esta conversación aquí pero quiero advertirte una cosa: he venido a luchar por la felicidad de Terry la mía y también la tuya. No se puede decidir sobre el corazón de nadie... solo queda esperar...Terry será mejor que la acompañes adentro. Buenas noches- dijo finalmente, mientras volvía a entrar al salón, dejando a una Susana absolutamente histérica y a un asombrado Terry.

" A que se debe ese súbito cambio de actitud pecosa? Te sientes responsable por mi situación o de verdad has venido a luchar por mi?"

Mientras tanto, una serie de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de Susana mientras entraba lentamente del brazo de Terry. Había temido ese momento con toda su alma pero ver ese beso... el beso con el que ella había soñado desde que había conocido a Terry y que nunca llegaría... no de esa manera al menos, ya que el nunca llegaría a amarla de esa forma, con esa pasión. Y mientras se sentaban en la mesa, Susana empezó a dudar acerca de su relación con Terry, sin contar además con el acontecimiento que rompería esa noche en dos.

Susana y Terry entraron al salón después de que ella finalmente se sobrepuso de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Se sostuvo del brazo de Terry mientras apoyaba su otro brazo en la muleta y se aferró a el como si temiera perderlo.

En otro lado del salón, Elisa había presenciado casi todo lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta de la salida de Terry, de cómo Candy lo había buscado y como Susana había llegado a buscarlos. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla entrar en el estado en que estaba junto con Terry.

Elisa no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que algo lo suficientemente grave había sucedido como para que Susana hubiera quedado en ese estado. La malvada pelirroja busco con la mirada a la otra acompañante de Susana, quien suponía era la madre de la rubia y finalmente la encontró hablando con unas personas muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Sin preámbulos Elisa se acerco a la mujer.

Sra. Marlowe presumo?

Si Srta. Soy yo, la conozco?

No Sra. no me conoce. Permítame presentarme soy Elisa Leagan, es un honor conocerla- dijo la pelirroja usando un tono amigable.

Encantada Srta. Leagan- le respondió la mujer emocionada. Le encantaba intimar con gente de apellidos de abolengo ya que ella no dudaba en ningún momento que pronto su posición social cambiaria.

Soy una gran admiradora de su hija, una excelente actriz… Fue una pena tan lamentable accidente, toda una tragedia- dijo Elisa fingiendo estar absolutamente compungida.

Así es, fue terrible para la familia pero especialmente para ella, una carrera tan brillante en la actuación, sabe usted… afortunadamente mi hija cuenta con todo el apoyo de su prometido, Terrence Grandchester lo conoce?

Claro que lo conozco, el hijo del duque de Grandchester! Su hija es muy afortunada, casarse con un verdadero noble es una suerte que no muchas tenemos señora.

Así es querida- la mujer no pudo evitar decir las ultimas palabras con un dejo de satisfacción

Aun así, me parece conveniente que el matrimonio sea anunciado lo mas pronto posible, estas cosas no tienen espera y mas en el mundo del teatro, en el que son muchas las mujeres que… Podría decirse que tomarían partido de la situación de su hija y ya sabe usted…Sobrepasarse con Terry- le dijo Elisa en un tono muy confidencial.

Eso me es muy claro Srta. Leagan

Elisa por favor, llámeme Elisa

Gracias, pues como le venia diciendo Elisa- la mujer se había fastidiado un poco pero no quería ser irrespetuosa- el apoyo de mi hija ha sido Terry, quien no tiene ojos mas que para ella y lo del matrimonio entre los dos es un hecho.

No lo dudo Sra. Marlowe, pero me preguntaba, por qué no aprovechar esta situación? El baile de invierno es un acontecimiento importantísimo como bien lo sabe usted, y casi toda la crema y nata de América se encuentra presente. Que mejor ocasión para anunciar el matrimonio? De esa manera quedará por sentado el compromiso, será anunciado en los mas prestigiosos diarios de la ciudad y del país y podrá usted contar además con el hecho de que este compromiso pasará a la historia.

De hecho Srta. Leagan- respondió la mujer con satisfacción- eso mismo pensaba hacer. En cuanto la cena comience el compromiso entre mi hija y Terrence Grandchester será anunciado. Esta noche será muy especial para mi familia.

Ah, la felicito señora- dijo Elisa algo decepcionada al ver que su plan no había tenido el éxito deseado. Aun así decidió lanzar la ultima indirecta- yo no esperaría hasta la cena señora Marlowe. Al contrario, lo haría lo mas pronto posible. Debería temer a ciertas mujeres que no parecen querer aceptar que Terrence esta comprometido- dijo señalando discretamente hacia Candy.

La mujer se giro para encontrarse con la rubia a solo unos pasos de ella, y para su gran desmayo hablando con Eleanor Baker. La mujer sabia perfectamente lo que la rubia pretendía ya que lo había dejado por sentado en su visita aquella tarde. Pero verla hablando con Eleanor no le dio buena espina en lo absoluto. Elisa tenia razón. Debía anunciar el compromiso y alejar a aquella molesta muchacha de una buena vez.

Candy discúlpame, tuve que retirarme de la mesa, aunque no quería dejar sola a Susana no imagine que ella iría hasta la terraza a buscarlos- lamentó Eleanor hablando con Candy.

No importa Eleanor, de verdad- le respondió Candy con una sonrisa- creo que las cosas sucedieron de la mejor manera. Pude hablar con Susana y dejarle claras mis intenciones con Terry. Solo espero que de verdad entienda que ya no puede seguir forzándolo.

Eso espero querida, de verdad así lo espero. No quiero ver a mi hijo hundirse por culpa de esta situación tan terrible en la que ha tenido que vivir todo este tiempo.

Disculpen- la voz de Albert interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres- donde has estado Candy

Estuve un raro con Terry, Albert. Hablé con el y le dije todo lo que tenia por decir. Solo espero que Susana entienda la situación y lo deje ir tranquilamente.

Candy pequeña, tu sabes que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad.- le dijo el con una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo yo Sr. Andrey- dijo Eleanor- estos muchachos merecen estar juntos y ser felices.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía feliz al estar apoyada de esas dos personas que le daban fuerza para luchar por su felicidad. Interiormente dio las gracias por contar con ellos y pidió a Dios que las cosas de verdad resultaran para bien… Sobre todo para Terry. Se dijo a si misma que aunque nunca pudiera estar con el lucharía de cualquier manera y con quien fuera buscando que el al menos pudiera ser feliz.

Para Candy el verdadero amor es el tipo de amor desinteresado, sabiendo que cuando se ama se da por todo por la otra persona, no por si mismo. Cuando el otro ríe uno ríe, cuando el otro llora una llora. Se va de la mano con esa persona para bien o para mal….y eso era lo que Candy esperaba que Susana lograra entender.

Pero de repente, la música se detuvo abruptamente y las miradas se dirigieron al centro de salón, donde el Maitre de ceremonias y la Sra. Marlowe se encontraban. El Maitre buscaba la atención de los invitados mientras la mujer tomaba una copa que le ofrecía un mesero. Los invitados la miraban con curiosidad, que se supone que hacia esa mujer; sin embargo decidieron escucharla.

Aunque la señora estaba nerviosa, sabia que ese era el ultimo paso a dar. Por ella, por su hija y por la tan anhelada posición social a la que terminaría ascendiendo. Ese era el momento en que tanto el sueño de su hija como el de ella misma se haría realidad.

Damas y caballeros, distinguidos invitados- dijo el Maitre de ceremonias- la señora Marlowe aquí presente, reconocida en la bohemia sociedad de Broadway desea hacer un anuncio.

Buenas noches- la mujer toma aire para darse animo y continuó- es un honor para mi estar esta noche junto a ustedes; una noche muy especial para mi y mi familia. Me siento muy honrada de que precisamente esta maravillosa noche sea escenario para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija, Susana Marlowe con Terrence Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester. Esta unión representa una gran alegría para mi ya que…

Mientras la mujer hablaba, nadie parecía escuchar nada mas. Todos miraban hacia Terry y Susana, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Terry; quien estaba junto a Susana se había asombrado al ver a su suegra pidiendo la atención de los presentes, y más aún escuchándola anunciar su compromiso de esa manera tan abrupta. Sin darse cuenta se puso de pie mirando fijamente a la mujer, mientras Susana lo tomaba de la mano en parte para disimular la situación, en parte para detenerlo. Eleanor llegó junto a su hijo discretamente, en caso necesario que tuviera que detenerlo. El muchacho no sabia como reaccionar ante la situación. Sentía vergüenza, rabia, impotencia; simplemente no sabia que hacer o que pensar.

En otro lado del salón Candy también estaba asombrada. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. No dejaba de pensar que el plan del anuncio del compromiso ya estaba hecho. Quien le podía decir a ella que Terry no le había pedido matrimonio a Susana? Quien podría decirle que era mentira lo que acababa de decirse? Era cierto que hacía pocos minutos Terry le había dicho que la amaba pero ese anuncio, delante de todos y precisamente en la gala de invierno no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Habría llegado ella demasiado tarde después de todo? Se había adelantado a los acontecimientos?

Albert la sujetaba firmemente del brazo, el tampoco lograba entender lo que sucedía. El rubio era conciente de lo que significaba un anuncio de ese tipo en esa clase de eventos. Las noticias y los diarios no hablarían de nada mas al día siguiente, los presentes daban ese matrimonio por hecho y retractarse seria un escándalo inigualable. La Sra. Marlowe había jugado su ultima carta de manera impecable.

Cuando la mujer termino de hablar un estruendoso aplauso se oyó en la sala, los meseros repartían champaña por doquier, se oían felicitaciones y brindis por la nueva pareja y de nuevo un ambiente festivo se vivió en el ambiente.

Eleanor, no podía creer lo que la mujer se había atrevido a hacer. Sin embargo logro contenerse y le dijo a si hijo al oído:

Cálmate y sigue el juego. Buscaremos una solución no te preocupes, pero no hagas nada hijo por favor. Esperemos

Esperar a que mamá no entiendes que...

Cálmate por favor. Tienes que contenerte y no hacer un escándalo a las cosas irán peor. Contrólate.

Susana por su parte estaba asombrada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa de su madre esa noche, algo le había insinuado pero esto? no sabia si alegrarse o no. Ver ese beso entre Candy y Terry le había dado mucho que pensar. Trato de sonreír y fingir una alegría que no sentía. Era eso lo mejor? O era hora de arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Terry aún no sabia que hacer y simplemente se quedo estático, recibiendo felicitaciones de gente que no había visto en su vida. Todos querían acercarse a el y felicitarlo, ya que encima de todo la Sra. Marlowe no había omitido que el era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Aquello sobrepasaba los limites de la paciencia humana.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, su mirada azul vio como Candy se dirigía a la salida apresuradamente, seguida por Albert. ¿Qué estaría pensando su pecosa? Aunque trato o pensó en seguirla su madre se anticipó y lo detuvo.

Esperemos hijo, te lo ruego. De alguna manera saldremos de esto.

A lo lejos, la mirada perversa de Elisa veía como su odiada rival se iba derrotada. Levanto su copa hacia ella y brindo.

Por tu infelicidad, huérfana.

Hola amigas! A este punto habrán notado que nuestra Candy está ,mucho más decidida! Esa fue inicialmente la idea del fic, que fuera Candy quien se diera cuenta de que perder a Terry fue un error y que hay que luchar por la felicidad. Siempre hay que hacer el intento, así no siempre ganemos, pero lo importante es haberlo intentado.

Espero sus reviews chicas! Nana


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrificio de amor

Candy llego al hotel sin saber que hacer o que decir. Se sentía devastada y en cierta forma derrotada. A pesar de saber que Terrence aún la amaba, el sentido del deber prevalecía. Susana estaba de por medio lo quisiera o no. ¿Qué hacer ante una situación así?

Albert no encontraba palabras para reconfortarla. Sin embargo, no le gustaba verla de esa forma. ¿Seria posible que después de tomar tan dura decisión su voluntad y esperanzas se vinieran abajo? Era duro cierto, pero aún así ¿existiría tal compromiso? Decidió tantear terreno con Candy finalmente. Había que buscar una solución o al menos, tomar una determinación final en ese asunto.

¿Piensas hacerte de nuevo a un lado Candy?- le preguntó

¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió ella sin mirarlo

Bueno, el compromiso fue anunciado, el matrimonio es casi un hecho... seguirás luchando por él o de nuevo te harás a un lado y dejar las cosas como están?

Albert el me ama, me lo dijo... pero ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? Posiblemente este arreglo ya estaba decidido hace días y yo llegue muy tarde. La madre de Susana me lo dijo esta tarde el matrimonio era un hecho... y con todo y eso me deje llevar por mi amor y por las ganas de recuperarlo. Incluso desafié a Susana; le dije que lucharía por el y ahora ¿esto?

Candy escucha, a pesar del revuelo que se causara por esto creo que todavía tienen su oportunidad, no es tarde para ustedes dos-dijo Alberto animándola.

Lo es Albert, tal vez fue una locura de mi parte creer que las cosas serian sencillas. Espero solamente que Terry pueda recuperarse y trate de ser feliz. Yo- su voz se quebró en un sollozo- tengo que aprender a vivir sin él, como debí haberlo hecho hace tres años. No puedo hacer que se retracte, no sin saber si esa decisión ya estaba tomada o no.

¡Ah! ¡Con que es eso! ¡Crees que ya todo estaba listo, y tu presencia va a cambiar las cosas!-dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

No se que pensar, Albert... no quiero pensar. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a Escocia lo mas pronto posible.

¿Hasta aquí llega tu lucha Candy?- le dijo Albert perdiendo la paciencia- ¿la determinación de esta tarde se vino al piso? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que esa mujer pudo anunciar ese matrimonio para asegurarse que tu no hicieras nada? Socialmente hablando el cancelar ese matrimonio tendría consecuencias nefastas para la imagen de Terry. Y muy seguramente Susana se encuentra ilusionada con esa noticia, pero conociendo a Terry no se como vaya reaccionar si es que no tenia idea de esto. No te precipites Candy, no ahora que estas tan cerca de lograr tu sueño de estar junto a Terry. De lo contrario yo seré el primero en embarcarte a Escocia y ayudarte a olvidar este asunto de una vez. ¿Pero ya no puedo verte sufrir de esta manera Candy!

Albert nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero era la única manera de hacerla entender. Él tenía razón, o se rendía o hacia hasta su ultimo esfuerzo, una de dos. Finalmente, decidió esperar; como sabiamente le dijo Albert que lo hiciera. Las cosas se darían por si solas después de todo ella ya había hecho lo suficiente. A lo mejor por esta vez el destino estaba de su lado.

Terry como era de esperarse, se encontraba hecho una furia. Dejando esperar un tiempo prudente para no dar más de que hablar se retiró de la fiesta junto con su madre y las Marlowe, quienes no iban a permitir que Terry se marchara dejándolas solas después de hecho el anuncio. Llegaron a casa de Susana y Eleanor entró con su hijo para evitar algo que lamentar. Al entrar a la sala, Terrence descargo toda su rabia contra la mujer.

¡Que se supone que hizo señora! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer un anuncio semejante y una fiesta de ese tipo? Le he dicho mil veces que saliendo de mis ocupaciones hablaríamos de matrimonio ¿por qué anunciarlo de esa manera?

¿Y hasta cuando tendríamos que esperar Terrence?-respondió la mujer, también levantando la voz- ¿Hubiese preferido que lo esperáramos sentadas mientras usted se dignaba a tomar una decisión? ¿Qué hay de mi hija cree usted que ella lo esperara toda la vida? ¿qué le rogara por su cariño para siempre? ¿O tengo que dejarla ver como esa muchachita rubia viene y acaba con todo de la noche a la mañana?

Terry esperaba de todo menos esa acusación. Entonces ¿la señora sabía lo de Candy? Seguramente la había visto en la fiesta y había querido asegurarse que el no haría nada que arruinara sus planes. Eso por supuesto, lo irritó aun mas. Su madre se dio cuenta de esto e intervino inmediatamente.

De cualquiera manera señora Marlowe, no entiendo que la llevó a anunciarlo en plena gala... mañana no se hablará más que del compromiso, sin contar con que la fiesta no daba para un anuncio de ese tipo y por supuesto nuestras familias estarán en boca de todos.

Eso es lo de menos Sra. Baker, era el momento justo de hacerlo, y no creo que Terrence pueda retractarse, precisamente por qué mañana toda el país sabrá del compromiso de mi hija con él. No hay mas que esperar.

Ante esta discusión Susana se había mantenido impasible. Los recuerdos de la fiesta estaban todavía vigentes en su mente. Contrario de lo que esperaba ese anuncio, no la hacia nada feliz, no después de haber visto ese beso entre Terry y Candy; algo que ella nunca lograría. Ser besada por él de esa manera, amada hasta el punto de renunciar a la vida practicante, estar presente en cada momento en su mente... no, el nunca la amaría de esa manera. Las palabras recién dichas por su madre resonaban en su cabeza " ¿Qué hay de mi hija, cree usted que ella lo esperará toda la vida? ¿qué le rogará por su cariño para siempre?"

¿Eso era lo que quería? Mendigar un amor que nunca le había pertenecido? Mientras la discusión se agrandaba tomó una decisión. Una decisión que le traería una gran tristeza pero tenia que hacerlo por ella... y por él. Por que al fin había comprendido la manera de amar de Candy, la manera como se amaba en verdad. Desinteresadamente, hasta el punto de sacrificarlo todo sin pensar en si mismo. Ella amaba a Terry, y ansiaba verlo feliz "y si es a tu lado Candy, entonces ya no tengo nada mas que hacer"

Madre, Sra. Baker. Por favor déjenme a solas con Terrence necesito hablar con él.-Susana interrumpió la discusión con firmeza.

Hija de que quieres hablar con el? Ya todo esta decidido no veo que tengas que...

Por favor madre, necesito hablar con Terry déjame a solas con el por favor.-Susana interrumpió a su madre mirándola fijamente.

La mujer dio a su hija una mirada severa, pero salió tras Eleanor dejándolos solos. Terrence estaba tan ofuscado que no pudo ver la mirada de angustia de Susana y su lucha por contener las lágrimas. El muchacho se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación donde habían unas botellas y se sirvió un trago mientras ella lo miraba en silencio. Se daba cuenta de cómo la situación había llegado a afectar a Terry, hasta el punto de prácticamente darle la espalda a la vida y entregarse al alcohol de forma intensa. Se sintió triste en ese momento pero más fuerte aún para decirle lo que sentía y lo que había decidido.

Terry lamento en verdad lo sucedido hoy, a pesar de la obsesión que teníamos mi madre y yo con este matrimonio, nunca pensé que ella se atreviera a tanto.- le dijo ella por fin.

¿No lo pensaste Susana? ¿Acaso tan poco conoces a tu madre? Dijo vaciando el vaso de un trago y sirviéndose otro casi de inmediato.

No, no pensé que se atreviera a anunciar nuestro compromiso en esas circunstancias, y menos aún... menos después de lo que paso hoy entre Candy y tu...

Que tiene que ver eso con todo Susana?

Terry, no voy a dar rodeos, aunque me ofuscó verte con ella y le dije todo lo que le dije, la verdad es que verlos así fue como una bofetada; como si me hubieran abierto los ojos de la peor manera. Pero era algo que tenia que suceder. Dejando mi egoísmo a un lado Terry, hoy me di cuenta que tu nunca me amaras de esa manera, nunca sentirás esa devoción ni ese gran amor por mi. Por más de que lo intentes nunca la olvidarás y seguirá en tu memoria hasta el día que mueras mientras lo único que yo lograría seria ganarme tu rencor día tras día por obligarte a tomar un compromiso que no tenias que hacer... Terry, si amar de verdad implica hacer un sacrificio entonces seré yo quien lo haga esta vez.-las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero siguió hablando con firmeza- Te amo y lo sabes y hoy me di cuenta que la única forma de verte feliz es junto a ella. Búscala Terry y retoma tu vida, vuelve a ser aquel muchacho que conocí hace años, con sueños e ilusiones, y en cierta forma alegre y optimista a pesar de la distancia que te separaba de Candy...

En este punto la voz de Susana se quebró, mientras Terry la miraba asombrado. ¿Seria posible que la caprichosa Susana que siempre había querido manipularlo y hacer su voluntad le estuviera diciendo que buscara a Candy, al amor de su vida? que ella sacrificara su felicidad por la de el? Le parecía algo sorprendente, sin embargo notó la sinceridad de Susana en cada una de sus palabras. La muchacha se hacia a un lado para que el fuera feliz.

¿Susana y que hay de ti? De verdad no pudo creer que me digas esto sinceramente pensé que...

Terry fui una egoísta al pensar que te quedarías conmigo para siempre, que tarde o temprano te enamorarías de mi de la misma manera de la que yo me enamoré de ti. Quería tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, que me amaras que pudiéramos ser felices juntos... pero no puedo obligarte ni a amarme ni a pasar infeliz el resto de tu vida... búscala Terry, búscala y sé feliz. Por que te amo con todo mi corazón, te libero de nuestro compromiso y espero de verdad que seas muy feliz junto a ella.

Susie- susurró el conmovido ante las palabras de la muchacha. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomándole las manos le dijo- ¿estás segura de esto?

Terry, por la felicidad de los tres, es mejor así- le dedico una semi -sonrisa y le dijo- ve con ella Terry, les deseo lo mejor... y dile que me perdone por el daño que les cause. Suerte, Terry... a pesar de todo fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... nunca te olvidaré...


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrificio de amor

Candy miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Su mirada esmeralda se perdía en el imponente paisaje de New York al amanecer. No había logrado dormir la noche anterior recordando todos los momentos vividos en la fiesta. Fue como subir al cielo y caer en el infierno de un momento a otro. El beso de Terry, tan distinto al primero; tan apasionado, un beso que dijo mas de mil palabras, una declaración de un amor que no había muerto y finalmente aquel anuncio, Terry uniría su vida a Susana por que Candy así se lo había pedido alguna vez.

Que pasara ahora Dios mío ¿es mejor seguir intentándolo o empezar una nueva vida de una vez por todas?

Una blanca luz empezaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, el sol buscaba salir de alguna manera tras las pesadas nubes invernales que sobrevolaban la ciudad. Candy se levantó perezosamente del sofá donde había estado meditando todo ese tiempo y decidió volver a su habitación para esperar a que Emily como todos los días la ayudara con su arreglo. Eran tantas las cosas que tenia en su cabeza que no se fijo que Elisa acababa de salir de su habitación y la miraba burlona.

Entonces huérfana ¿te diste cuenta por fin que Terrence ni es ni será tuyo? Después de tal anuncio ante la toda la sociedad ese matrimonio es casi un hecho, creo que no te queda nada por hacer-le sonrió irónicamente.

¿Y a que se debe tu preocupación Elisa?- le respondió Candy con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz- ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que pase entre Terry y yo?

No me preocupa Candy, me alegra saber que eres infeliz, que nunca lograrás la felicidad al lado de tu amado Terry y que la lisiada te gano... "Terry y tu" no existe ni existirá, deja las cosas como están, déjalos que sean felices. Tu por tu parte ocúpate del mugroso hospital donde trabajas y olvídate de él.- diciendo esto ultimo Elisa volvió a entrar a su habitación.

A pesar de ignorar los comentarios de Elisa la mayoría de veces, Candy tenia que admitir que esta vez la pelirroja en cierta forma tenia razón. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidarse de el definitivamente y dejar de luchar por algo casi perdido. Sin embargo no olvidaba las verdaderas razones por las cuales había decidido pelear por Terry. No podía dejarlo en ese estado, sumido en esa profunda tristeza que había estancado su vida y la apagaba poco a poco.

Si he de dejarlo definitivamente, tengo que hablar con Susana, hacerla jurar que hará hasta lo posible por hacerlo feliz, por ayudarlo, por reconfortarlo... si es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por él que así sea...

Terrence por su parte tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño. No podía creer que finalmente tenia el camino libre para estar por fin con su pecosa. Sin embargo, se encontraba preocupado por la abrupta salida de Candy la noche anterior. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, la noticia del supuesto matrimonio la debía haber afectado casi de la misma manera que lo afectó a él. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible, no sabia si ella regresaría a Chicago o donde estaba hospedada. Esta perspectiva lo angustió aún más. Tenia que explicarle las cosas, de otra manera y conociendo a Candy; ella se haría a un lado pensando en ese matrimonio y esta vez la perdería para siempre.

Terry se levanto de la cama súbitamente. Eso no lo permitiría nunca, no después de haber obtenido tan ansiada "libertad". Decidió arreglarse y buscarla, así tuviera que ir hotel por hotel.

Hoy es el día pecosa. Por fin estaremos juntos- se dijo a sí mismo.

Candy a donde vas tan temprano?- le pregunto Albert cuando se dirigía a desayunar, sorprendido de ver a Candy arreglada y lista para salir desde tan temprano.

A hablar con Susana Marlowe, Albert. Si ese matrimonio ya es un hecho no voy a interponerme, pero quiero asegurarme de que Susana haga hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz. De ser necesario hablare con él, por qué lo último que quiero es verlo acabado. Así tenga que verlo por última vez no lo dejaré de esa manera, no dejaré que se hunda sin luchar por el mismo.

Candy, lamento tanto que las cosas no se hayan dado- le dijo el tomándola de las manos- pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, pase lo que lo pase te apoyare y te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Lo se Albert y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés siempre ahí, para mi. no sabes lo importante que eres para mi... te quiero muchísimo- y empinándose le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Albert la vio alejarse hasta que salió de la habitación y se dijo a si mismo. – tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto Candy. Espero que sea cierto y que tu lucha, mi pequeña, no haya sido en vano.

Susana se había levantado deprimida esa mañana. La noche anterior había sido radical en su vida pero sabia desde el fondo de su corazón que era lo correcto. Su madre le recriminó hasta muy entrada la noche por su estupidez, pero la muchacha se mostró inflexible y se mantuvo en su decisión. Si quería una nueva vida, debía empezar por aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones sin que su madre tuviera siempre la ultima palabra.

La mujer simplemente estaba ofuscada, molesta era muy poco para describir lo que sentía. Todas sus expectativas acerca de su brillante futuro se vinieron abajo, su sueño de pertenecer a la nobleza y a la más alta sociedad simplemente quedaron truncados. Culpó a su hija de su desgracia y de estupidez, pero Susana decidió no responderle por el momento. Sabia de los planes de su madre y de la gran expectativa que sentía con ese matrimonio, así que decidió dejarla pelear hasta que se cansó.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando una de las sirvientas llego a anunciarle la visita de Candy. Susana en cierta forma esperaba ese encuentro, pero no tan pronto ni mucho menos que fuera la propia Candy quien la buscara. Aun así, se armó de valor para enfrentar por ultima vez a su rival dignamente. Había perdido la lucha pero se retiraba con la frente en alto. Se dirigió al salón donde la rubia la esperaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Al ver llegar a Susana se puso de pie inmediatamente sin esperar la cálida bienvenida de la muchacha.

Candy, que bueno verte, siéntate por favor.-le dijo ella con seriedad.

Eh, Susana yo creo que mi visita te causa gran sorpresa no es verdad?- respondió Candy tomando asiento frente a Susana.

En lo absoluto, Candy en cierta forma la esperaba, es necesario que hable contigo y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Susana se que lo que paso ayer no fue algo que…

Lo que paso ayer Candy-la interrumpió Susana- me sirvió para abrir los ojos ante una realidad, la realidad del amor que Terry siente por ti. Fueron muchas las cosas que me pasaron por la mente después de eso y sé que te dije cosas que no debí. Ese anuncio de matrimonio nos tomo por sorpresa a los dos, ya que mi madre quería forzar esa unión por cualquier medio. Te confieso que de no haber visto lo que vi entre ustedes ayer, éste bien pudiera haber sido uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. pero todo lo contrario, el haber visto a Terry besarte de la forma que lo hizo me dio a entender que nunca me besaría de esa manera, que nunca me amaría de la forma en que te ama, con tanta pasión y devoción... Candy me di cuenta que no puedo pasarme el resto de la vida mendigando el amor de Terry, esperando cualquier gesto de cariño por parte de él y simplemente decidí que lo mejor era terminar con esta relación que tanto daño nos hacia a los tres.

Candy la miraba entre sorprendida y feliz. Había esperado de todo, desde insultos hasta ruegos pero nunca pensó encontrar a una Susana tan segura de si misma y mucho menos dándole la noticia que había terminado su relación con Terry para entregarle la felicidad tan anhelada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud para con la rubia y simplemente pudo decir "gracias" en un susurro. Pero Susana le respondió

No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte Candy, tu me enseñaste que el amor verdadero es aquel que se entrega desinteresadamente, por que se profesa a la otra persona con intensidad y devoción. Amo a Terry con toda el alma y me será difícil olvidarlo, no te lo niego, pero por ese amor solo espero que el sea feliz. Candy ahora entiendo el sacrificio que tu amor te llevó a hacer y te lo agradezco. Pero ahora soy yo quien sacrifica este amor por él. Quiero verlo bien, feliz y estoy segura que esa felicidad solo está junto a ti. Búscalo Candy y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Pero Susana... estas segura? Yo... tu matrimonio y el escándalo...- balbuceó Candy.

Candy de verdad, no te preocupes por eso.- respondió Susana con seguridad-Yo me encargaré de todo no te preocupes, ahora vete, búscalo y devuélvele las ganas de vivir.

Candy miro a la muchacha con ternura y agradecimiento. Lamentaba mucho que Susana se quedara con esa tristeza en su alma y corazón pero le agradecía que por fin hubiera entendido el significado del amor. Y solo atinó a agradecerle de nuevo, con un abrazo que desarmó a Susana, a pesar de todo el daño y sufrimiento, Candy le respondía de una manera inimaginable. Y llorando con ella le pidió perdon y le deseó de nuevo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Cuando Candy se fue, la Sra. Marlowe bajo hasta donde estaba su hija. Había escuchado todo y a pesar de que sus planes no funcionaron como ella esperaba, entendió por fin la verdadera realidad de las cosas. Mientras Susana miraba a Candy alejarse desde la ventana, la mujer tomó a su hija dulcemente de los hombros y le beso la cabeza. Juntas empezarían una nueva vida, y buscarían la tan esperada felicidad de Susana y un amor correspondido.

Candy se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a casa de Eleanor, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Por fin la vida le sonreía y le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz. Rogaba que el carruaje pudiera volar para por fin estar en brazos de Terry y estar segura que nunca mas estarían separados.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino; la rubia prácticamente saltó del carruaje y se precipitó escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de la casa, tocó el timbre y le abrió una mujer a quien no conocía pero esta última pareció reconocerla de inmediato por que al verla le sonrió como si la conociera desde siempre.

Buenas tardes- saludo Candy- disculpe ¿está Terrence en casa?

No está Srta. Pero si gusta esperarlo no hay problema, la Sra. Eleanor la atenderá

Ehh gracias... dijo la rubia algo sorprendida de las palabras de la mujer- entró al salón de visitas mientras la mujer corría a buscar a Eleanor, quien bajó presurosa al saber a Candy en la casa.

Candy querida! Que bueno verte!- Eleanor se acercó a abrazarla.

Sra. Baker ¿cómo sabia que era yo?-preguntó Candy sorprendida devolviéndole el abrazo.

Bueno, Margareth es la persona mas cercana a mi y a Terry, y te reconoció enseguida al verte... Terry le ha hablado mucho de ti ¿sabes?- le dijo sonriendo mientras Margareth entraba de nuevo llevando una bandeja de té y pastelitos. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Candy

La verdad Srta. Es que usted es tal cual como mi niño Terry la describió ¡con pecas y todo!

Claro, me imagino que Terry no podía quedarse sin hablar de mis pecas- respondió con un mohín mientras las mujeres reían. Finalmente Margareth salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

Candy acerca de lo de ayer...

Eleanor ya no hay problema vengo de hablar con Susana y ya todo esta resuelto.-La interrumpió Candy- Ella entendió que no puede atar a Terry a una vida sin felicidad y que ella no pude esperar por siempre a que el la ame así que...

¡Eso precisamente era lo que iba a decirte! Susana hablo ayer con Terry y le dijo todo lo que acabas de decirme. El pobre estaba tan feliz que salió a buscarte de hotel en hotel y la verdad es que no se a que hora regrese! Dijo que no regresaría si no era contigo.

Ay, es imposible yo viene a buscarlo acá...será mejor que vaya a mi hotel, si llega allá seguramente Albert lo retenga un rato y si no, tal vez llegue más tarde. Si no es así dígale que lo espero, que lo amo y que no veo la hora de estar con el!- dijo la rubia eufórica poniéndose de pie. Eleanor, nos veremos pronto, muy pronto espero.

Lo se Candy- dijo Eleanor abrazándola fuertemente- doy gracias al cielo por que ustedes finalmente pueden estar juntos.

Mientras el carruaje de Candy se alejaba Eleanor y Margareth observaban desde la ventana felices. Finalmente tantos ruegos habían sido escuchados.

No se parece en nada a la arrogante y malcriada de la Srta. Marlowe ¿verdad?

¡Ay Margareth que cosas dices mujer!- rió Eleanor

Perdón Sra. Pero estoy feliz que por fin mi niño tenga un poco de dicha en su vida.

Te equivocas, Margareth, Candy es la mayor dicha en la vida de Terry. Ella es su verdadera felicidad... en fin, debemos empezar a planear una gran boda Margareth!

Terry ¡que sorpresa verte! ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Albert al abrir la puerta de la suite y encontrar al muchacho frente a la puerta.

Albert perdón por molestarte pero es urgente que hable con Candy ¿esta ella acá?

No... de hecho había salido a buscarte... quería hablar contigo antes de partir. Entra por favor.

¿Regresan a Chicago entonces?- pregunto Terry entrando en la suite y tomando asiento. Estaba muy nervioso y excitado, al fin tendría a su pecosa junto a el.

No, de hecho vamos a Escocia, a tomar vacaciones familiares y pasar las fiestas allá.

Entiendo, y dices que Candy fue a buscarme? ¿Para que?

Bueno eso es algo que ella hablara contigo en su momento, pero dime ¿cómo es que tu también la buscas? ¿Y más después de lo de ayer?

Bueno, es precisamente de lo de ayer que vengo a hablarle... Albert, Susana y yo terminamos. Me dijo que por fin había entendido el gran amor que hay entre Candy y yo y que sabia perfectamente que no podía interponerse entre nosotros. El anuncio de ayer fue obra de la desquiciada de su madre quien buscaba realizar ese matrimonio a toda costa. Gracias a Dios Susana entendió las cosas... y Candy y yo por fin podemos estar juntos Albert, sin remordimientos ni nada que lo impida.

Terry estas seguro de lo que dices? No puedo creer que...

Pero la llegada de Candy lo interrumpió por completo. La muchacha entro corriendo y lo primero que vio fue a Terry. No existía nada ni nadie alrededor. Sin pensarlo, corrió a su encuentro. Terry por su parte se puso de pie al verla y la recibió entre sus brazos mientras se fundían en un abrazo. No había necesidad de palabras ni explicaciones. Estaban juntos, esta vez para siempre.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena y discretamente se retiró. De camino a su habitación se encontró con Archie, quien se dirigía a la sala pero Albert lo detuvo.

¿Que sucede en el salón Albert?

Terry y Candy por fin están juntos- respondió el simplemente con una sonrisa.

¿Pero como? ¿Y el matrimonio? ¿Y Susana?- preguntó Archie confundido.

Todo esta arreglado, se resolvió de la mejor manera y por fin nuestra pequeña tendrá la felicidad tan anhelada. Vaya- se quedo pensativo de repente- ¡habrá doble boda en la familia sobrino!

¡Ni que lo digas!- respondió Archie con una sonrisa- el matrimonio de Candy seguro causará mas revuelo que el mío. ¡Dios! ¡No creo volver a soportar otra organización como mi matrimonio! Annie estará eufórica con la noticia- dijo Archie con un mohín parecido a los de Candy mientras Albert reía divertido.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, la alegría de los dos enamorados reunidos finalmente era enorme. Cuando pudieron deshacer el abrazo, Terry levanto la barbilla de Candy con su mano y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. La sensación fue maravillosa. Candy sentía como los brazos de Terry la rodeaban de forma posesiva, como si temiera que ella escapara.

No vuelvas a dejarme nunca Candy- le dijo soltando sus labios levemente- solo Dios sabe lo perdido que me he sentido sin ti todos estos años.

No volveré a dejarte mi amor, no ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos... para siempre.

Me amas Candy?

Te amo Terry, te amo profundamente, casi con locura- dijo en un suave susurro mirándolo a los ojos y totalmente sonrojada.

Nos sabes cuanto anhelé escucharlo mi pecosa- le dijo el con una semi-sonrisa mientras volvía a estrecharla y de nuevo la besaba. La beso amoroso, exigente, en cierta forma apasionado y ella supo que ya nuca podría separarse de el. Nunca mas.

Terry no perdió el tiempo. Simplemente no quería hacerlo. Al día siguiente y mas calmada la alegría de reencuentro, pidió la mano de Candy formalmente. Archie y Albert, felices por la pareja no se opusieron y Albert como tutor de Candy aceptó casi enseguida. La rubia estaba absolutamente feliz, Terry no cabía en si de gozo y Eleanor, quien había tenido que vivir de cerca el gran sufrimiento de su hijo no podía contener las lagrimas de alegría al verlos por fin juntos y felices.

La tía abuela casi sufre un colapso nervioso, pensando en el escándalo que se armaría al anunciar el compromiso a sabiendas que hacia dos noches se había anunciado el compromiso de Terry y Susana Marlowe.

Susana sin embargo, como gesto de buena voluntad se había enfrentado a la prensa y aclaró el asunto del compromiso. La noticia resultó siendo un escándalo en efecto, pero tal y como sucedía siempre, todos terminaron por olvidarlo después de comentarlo en las reuniones y tertulias sociales.

Aun así, la tía abuela no iba a permitir que el nombre de los Andrey quedara entre dicho y muchísimo menos que la prensa hiciera ver a su nieta como "plato de segunda mesa". Decidió que esperarían un tiempo prudente para acallar los rumores y organizar la boda como era debido. Al fin y al cabo era la boda de una Andrey y por muy sencilla que Candy quisiera la boda, esta no pasaría por alto en la familia.

Fue así como después de muchas protestas por parte de los novios, se decidió que la boda se llevaría a cabo a principios de la primavera en la villa de Escocia, lugar que tenia significado especial para los novios. Mientras tanto, Terry terminaría sus presentaciones y se organizaría "una boda como Dios manda" como la tía abuela no se cansaba de repetir. El joven le entrego una hermosa banda de platino y pequeños diamantes alrededor de un gran zafiro, una verdadera joya que la familia no se cansaba de admirar y el compromiso quedo sellado con un tierno beso.

Por supuesto, otra que mas que asombrada estaba histérica era Eliza. No podía creer que sus planes se hubieran truncado y la huérfana se saliera con la suya. La tía abuela sin embargo, no le permitió ni comentarios ni altanerías y termino por mandarla a Chicago junto a Neil, quien no podía creer que había perdido a Candy definitivamente.

Fue así, como los preparativos se llevaron a cabo secretamente, mientras los rumores cesaban. Finalmente después de la espléndida y tan esperada boda de Archie y Annie el compromiso entre Candice W. Andrey y Terrence Greum Grandchester fue anunciado ante la prensa y la sociedad.


	8. Chapter 8

Sacrificio de amor

Los meses que pasaron fueron eternos para Terry y Candy, quienes no veían la hora de estar juntos para siempre. Pero la tía abuela fue inflexible y mantuvo los planes iniciales.

Terry se quedo en New York por motivos de trabajo, su obra resultó siendo un éxito, aclamado por un excelente Otelo. Entre tanto, los Andrey se reunieron en Escocia junto con Eleanor Baker para ultimar detalles de la boda y comenzar con la presentación de todo. Después de una increíble luna de miel, Archie y Annie se reunieron con la familia. Annie estaba absolutamente feliz con la boda de su hermana y fue una de las mas emocionadas y eficientes colaboradoras en la organización de todo.

Candy por su parte, no dejaba de escribirle a Terry todos los días, diciéndole en sus cartas lo feliz que estaba, esperando el momento en que por fin unirían sus vidas para siempre. El muchacho por su parte, no veía el momento de terminar sus compromisos con la compañía para viajar a Escocia y no dejar a Candy nunca mas.

Eleanor por su parte aprovechó el viaje para hablar con Richard Grandchester acerca del matrimonio de Terry. Era el momento para que padre e hijo pudieran arreglar de una vez por todas sus diferencias, mas ahora que Terry por fin iniciaba una vida de total felicidad. El duque, quien en medio de todo estaba muy orgulloso por los logros de su hijo y feliz por su matrimonio, aceptó casi enseguida asistir a la ceremonia, pidiéndole a Eleanor el favor que le avisara tan pronto como llegara su hijo, para poder poner punto final a tantos años de rencores y dolor.

Finalmente, y faltando una semana para la boda Terry llegó a Escocia donde por fin cumpliría el sueño de unirse para siempre con su adorada pecosa. Lo que no sabia sin embargo es que le esperaba una gran sorpresa al llegar. Era su padre quien lo esperaba en el puerto. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para el muchacho ya que sus relaciones con su padre parecían haberse desmoronado con el tiempo. Se dirigieron a la villa de los Grandchester en silencio, esperando tener un mejor ambiente para hablar. Después de todo eran años de dolor y sufrimiento que el duque esperaba poder borrar de su hijo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había causado.

Después de tantos años Terry y sus padres abordaron el tema que tanto desconsuelo habían traído para el, ellos le dijeron que habían decidido darse una nueva oportunidad después del divorcio del duque y esperaban poder contar con el en su nueva vida. A pesar que fue algo difícil tocar un tema tan delicado, finalmente hicieron las paces y se convirtieron al fin en la familia con la que Terry soñó siempre. Parecía que la vida se reconciliaba con el en todo sentido.

Esa noche en la villa Andrey se había organizado una cena para darle la bienvenida a Terry, la casa estaba majestuosa y la alegría era evidente en cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Archie y Annie desbordaban alegría por doquier. Albert por su parte, estaba feliz por Terry y por Candy, el mas que nadie había sido testigo del nacimiento de ese amor y de las duras pruebas que habían tenido que pasar, y daba gracias al cielo por que por fin en su familia y entre los seres que el mas quería la dicha y felicidad habían llegado.

Bueno- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y buscado la atención de los presentes.- quiero brindar esta noche por que la alegría ha llegado a esta casa, y por la próxima boda de Candy y Terry, brindo por un amor que ha superado todas las pruebas posibles y ha sido mas fuerte que el tiempo, la distancia y los problemas. Brindo por ese lazo tan fuerte que los une y...

Y yo quisiera brindar por que tu muy pronto encuentres esa felicidad Albert- terminó Candy mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba su copa.- por que tu mas que nadie la mereces Albert... y por que bueno, ya es hora de que eso pase no? Te esta dejando el tren...

¡Candy no seas imprudente niña por Dios!- dijo la tía abuela mientras todos ocultaban una carcajada.

Bueno, por lo pronto mi felicidad es recuperar aunque sea brevemente mi vida anterior. He decidido que después de tu matrimonio me tomare un tiempo de reflexión y volveré a África. Después, retomare el mando de la familia, una familia sin duda mas grande y que espero siga creciendo en corto plazo. ¡Salud!

El brindis fue especial motivo de alegría para todos menos para la tía abuela quien se mostró renuente a que Albert volviera con sus aventuras por el mundo. Mientras la polémica generada por la noticia de Albert aumentaba y este ultimo trataba de calmar a la tía abuela; Candy y Terry se retiraron discretamente hacia uno de los balcones adyacentes al comedor.

Entonces pecosa- le dijo Terry a Candy mientras la tomaba por la cintura-estas ¿contenta? Dentro de muy poco te convertirás en la Sra. Grandchester. Serás mía ante la ley y ante el mundo.

No dejo de contar los días Terry- respondió ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.- no veo la hora de convertirme en tu esposa y estar junto a ti para siempre.

Te amo Candy- dio el besándole la nariz- no sabes lo que sufrí al no tenerte, al creerte perdida. Mi trabajo, mi familia, mi vida dejaron de interesarme. Simplemente no tenia razón de ser, sin ti no era nadie. Me refugie en la bebida como única forma de consuelo. Y de nuevo llegaste tu, y me liberaste de ese martirio, me devolviste la alegría; las ganas de vivir... eres mi vida entera Candy, eres mi ángel

Terry- dijo ella en un susurro mientras sus labios se unían en un tierno beso.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban listos y la euforia se había apoderado de la villa de los Andrey. Para escapar de las tortuosas recomendaciones y organizaciones de todo por parte de la tía abuela; Candy se perdía junto a Terry para recordar los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos en Escocia mientras estuvieron en el colegio. Era maravillosos recordar todos esos momentos en los que su amor había crecido poco a poco hasta materializarse en ese esperado matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo en pocos días, pocas horas. Por fin tanto sufrimiento y sacrificio valían la pena.

Y el día tan esperado llego. La capilla de los Grandchester se había decorado de forma majestuosa, con flores blancas en su mayoría rosas, como recuerdo al jardín de Anthony y las flores que llevaban su nombre. El día resulto ser uno de los mas calurosos y luminosos de la de primavera.

Terry esperaba en el altar junto su padre, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de su futura esposa. Finalmente gaitas empezaron a tocar una marcha nupcial celta y Candy entro en la hermosa capilla del brazo de Albert, quien vestía su espectacular traje escocés. Los ojos de Candy y Terry se perdieron en una sola mirada diciendo las palabras que ya sabían de antemano. Albert entrego a Candy a su futuro esposo mientras ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta ese día.

Albert eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Así como tu lo eres para mi pequeña. – le respondió mientras levantaba el velo y la daba un suave beso en la mejilla. – te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

Te quiero Albert- le susurro Candy antes de tomar el brazo que Terry le ofrecía.

Cuídala Terry, y hazla muy feliz... sean muy felices

Gracias por todo amigo- respondió Terry sonriente.

La ceremonia fue sencilla aunque hermosa. Fue muy íntima, y solo se encontraban presentes las personas realmente importantes para los novios. Habían venido expresamente desde América la Srta. Pony en representación del hogar y cumpliendo su papel como madre de Candy, Robert Hathaway, algunos miembros de la familia Andrey, Patty y su abuela Martha quien a pesar de su edad decidió no iba a perderse de la boda y toda la gente querida por ellos y que de alguna u otra forma habían tenido que ver con esa relación.

Finalmente la ceremonia termino con las conocidas palabras "los declaro marido y mujer" y por fin Candy y Terry sellaron su amor con un beso. Finalmente estaban juntos, ya nada podría separarlos.

Por fin solos, después de tanto tiempo, luego de celebrar su unión en compañía de sus seres queridos. Se habían escapado de la fiesta rumbo a la villa Grandchester, quien el duque muy amablemente había dispuesto para la nueva pareja; ya que su único deseo era poder estar a solas y juntos, poder entregarse como siempre lo soñaron desde la primera vez que sus ojos se vieron. Habían tenido que pasar por muy duras pruebas, soportar estar alejados uno del otro por muchos años, pensar que jamás estarían así como ahora, juntos para amarse. Al llegar a la hermosa habitación Candy sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza por la emoción del amor, mientras se aferraba en la oscuridad a ese hombre que la llevaba en sus brazos, quien era su luz en la oscuridad.

Terry la dejó en el suelo, la miró a los ojos y tomándola de las manos la llevó al baño de la habitación, donde había preparada una tina de porcelana antigua con pétalos de flores y velas. Era sencillamente hermoso.

Relájate, toma un baño.- dijo Terry mientras ella no entendía, él no estaría con ella? El pudo leer la duda en sus ojos a lo que le respondió- no tardaré, lo prometo.

Candy se metió en la bañera esperando que el calor liberara la tensión de sus músculos; estaba agotada por el día, y emocionada por lo que vendría. Se acomodó en la tina y se dejó llevar por el ambiente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando Terry llamo a la puerta y entró, lo recibió con una sonrisa; lo estaba esperando.

Aquí esta tu…

Terry se detuvo en seco, como si acabara de recibir un golpe. Se olvido del camisón que llevaba en la mano: No esperaba que Candy se viera tan hermosa… Era como un hada del agua, su cabello caía suelto y flotaba en el agua, su pecho se insinuaba bajo el agua.

Los sueños estaban hechos para los tontos y el amor para los débiles. Había vivido jurándose que nunca pertenecería a ninguna de esas categorías. Pero mientras la devoraba con la mirada, comprendió que había vivido una mentira.

Cuando se volvía para salir, recordó el camisón de encaje que llevaba en la mano. Era una prenda de ropa que le había regalado su madre Eleanor a su joven esposa, un camisón diseñado para soñar, solo para soñar.

Lo encontré en tu maleta. Póntelo – y sin más, salió del baño

Candy permaneció inmóvil en el agua fragante, preguntándose si todos los hombres eran tan bruscos, o sólo aquellos que luchaban para no perder el control como su amado rebelde.

Se levanto de la bañera, se secó y se puso el camisón.

Cuando entro en la habitación, Terry levanto la mirada. El cuarto sólo estaba iluminado por los rayos de la luna. Y comprobó que tenía razón, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Se acercó a ella y la condujo a la mesa. La noche se quedo quieta mientras le servía una copa de vio. Sobre la mesa había queso y frutas, pero cuando la joven aceptó la copa, Terry adivino que ninguno de los dos iba a tocar la comida.

Brindo por nosotros, por estar juntos por fin y para siempre – murmuró

Por nosotros mi amor- aceptó ella, llevándose la copa a los labios.

Terry observó que curvaba la boca y sus ojos se ensombrecían. Tomó la copa de la joven y la dejo al lado de la suya. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a la joven para indicarle que lo acompañara

Ya no podían esperar ni un segundo más. Terry olía a jabón de lavanda y tenia el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás. Debía haberse duchado mientras se ella se bañaba.

Con dedos inseguros, Candy exploró el rostro de su compañero. Sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, que se tensaron bajo su mano. Acarició su pecho, su cintura y después alzó las manos hasta sus hombros. Vaciló durante unos segundos antes de decidirse a quitarle la camisa.

Terry gimió y la ayudó. Después se quedo muy quieto, dejando que Candy explorara su cuerpo, con caricias nuevas, inocentes, llenas de amor y de nervios.

Candy le acaricio los brazos, le rozó las costillas, se deleitó en la musculatura del pecho y le puso la mano a la altura del corazón. Permanecía muy seria mientras exploraba la piel de Terry. Pero su expresión se suavizó al darse cuenta de que el corazón de él latía a un ritmo tan desbocado como el suyo.

Alzó las manos, le acaricio la barbilla y después enredo los dedos en su cabello y lo besó. Terry dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa, dándole únicamente lo que le pedía.

Creo que eres el hombre mas guapo del mundo

Tu si que eres hermosa, la pecosa más hermosa- le dijo él besándola en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso con pasión, quería ser suya, siempre lo había querido. Terry le dio la vuelta y la acomodó sobre su espalda. Le acarició el rostro mirándola a los ojos.

¿Tienes miedo Candy? – pregunto con suavidad

No – contesto la chica casi en un susurro – quiero ser tuya Terry. Eres el hombre que amo.

Terry se perdió en la belleza de Candy. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. Se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, mientras iniciaba a hacerla suya lentamente.

Ella le apretó las espalda con sus uñas, presa del temporal dolor de ser tomada por primera vez. Él no quería lastimarla, dulcificó sus caricias, decidió ofrecerle su ternura. Quería que la joven gozara, pero no quería hacerle daño. Pero esa generosidad tuvo su premio, pues ella lo sorprendió: compartía su deseo, aprendía con él, le devolvía todo lo que le daba. Murmuró el nombre de Terry y para el, eso fue como la más excitante de las caricias. Enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello de Candy y la besó con ternura. Las heridas que habían hecho de ellos dos seres solitarios, cicatrizaron instantáneamente. Eran uno sólo, estaban juntos para siempre.

El día siguiente les mostró una nueva realidad. La realidad de estar juntos, como marido y mujer, como una sola alma, como un solo ser. Candy abrió los ojos para encontrar a Terry perdido en ella, mirándola con amor, con fervor, y con la absoluta alegría de quien despierta para encontrar a la persona amada a su lado.

Buenos días amor- dijo ella dulcemente

Buenos días Sra. Grandchester.

¿Hace mucho estas despierto?

Lo suficiente para admirarte mientras dormías... eres tan hermosa - le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente, y bajaba por las mejillas, la nariz y finalmente su boca.- es muy temprano aun mi preciosa ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

No, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo en dormir cuando estoy aquí... contigo... finalmente- le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

El tono de voz con que lo dijo le comunico al Terry mucho mas que las palabras.

A veces creo que no te merezco, que no merezco tanta dicha... después de todo lo que ha pasado yo...

No pienses mas en el pasado, piensa en el futuro...nuestro futuro amor. Ahora somos uno solo... para siempre.

Te amo Candy, eres toda mi vida ¿lo sabes?

Y yo te amo a ti... soy tuya por completo... y de forma absoluta.

La boca y las manos de Terry la aprisionaban de forma posesiva. Candy no podía creer en tanta felicidad. Rió dichosa, agradeciendo a la vida esa nueva oportunidad de ser felices mientras Terry la besaba con exigencia, con pasión. Finalmente, ese sacrificio que ella había hecho por amor, que tanto sufrimiento les había traído se veía por fin anulado... recompensado; y ese amor tan grande entre dos personas que se habían amado desde el primer momento se materializaba, se hacia realidad. Finalmente Terry y Candy estaban juntos... juntos por siempre y para siempre.

FIN


End file.
